Take me with you
by DeathwishJV
Summary: Update: Dick leaving to new york might have been the most difficult thing he might have done. "i trained to get Better!, Faster!, Stronger! why are you still better then me! all this time you were sitting on your ass i was training to be superior to you. but why? why are you still better then me?... ...when you left. ...Why didn't you Take me with you?
1. dont go

3 years ago…

Damian's P.O.V

"Grayson you don't have to leave…" father had just came back and he had made Dick give Batman back of course it was a choice but it came out more of a command. Damian was standing outside the manor where Dicks taxi is, it was gloomy and the clouds were gray the rain was pouring bucket loads and they were soaking wet my raven slick hair was forced flat down, my bangs covering my eyes .

"I know… I want to" dick finally replied, if he knew how much this was breaking my heart he probably wouldn't go. Dick looked somewhat the same as me he had the same raven black hair and he was forced to cut his hair because his ridiculously long hair couldn't fit in the cowl of the Batman uniform.

I was miserable being me I usually never cry but I was forcing back tears it probably wouldn't matter since it would be disguised in the rain. "but I want you to stay…" I choked out

"I know you do but I have to do this" his facial expression looked full of sadness, guilt and most of all, Regret

At that moment something in me just snapped "No! why do you have to leave! Is it because of me? Was I not good enough!" I was surprised with myself I would usually never yell at anyone I always keep a poker face on that's what the league of assassins taught me

He squeezed his eyes shut he walked over to the taxi and opened to door

"Grayson don't you dare leave!" but he still didn't say anything he got into the taxi

"Grayson?" I said it quietly to myself with graysons amazing hearing he could probably hear me through the crash of the rain

"im sorry…" was all I heard before the door to the taxi closed then they were off. Is this it? was this the end? I don't know if I should be angry or sad its kind of a mixture.

I stare at the ground not being able to look up I cant tell if im crying or not. My eyes squeeze shut not being able to open the

"Master Damian Please come inside or you will catch a cold" I don't bother to look who it is because I can tell its Alfred our butler I don't move its like Grayson paralyzed me with sadness, like the world is going to end and the ground beneath my feet will crumble. I have never been emotionally stressed or traumatized before. in the league of assassins they teach us that crying is a weakness if we cry then they give you a brief torture session and a day without food (ya I know my childhood was tough). I feel Alfred put a hand on my shoulder, I turn around and see a sad smile, ya still old as ever.

He holds an umbrella over my head "Alfred…when is Dick coming back?" I say in a shaky voice I know im crying now.

"I don't know master damian, I don't know." He gestures toward the door as he leads me back inside in the corner of my eye I can see Bruce watching from the living room window I don't even wait for Alfred as I run inside and dart straight to my room I run into tim on the way, literally in to him

"what's wrong?" he usually would never care but I seeing as how im crying right now its an extraordinary site

"move!" I yell I turn to my left to run past him but he mirrors my movement and I run into him again "Move Drake!"

"No not until you tell me what's wrong!" I don't have time for this I want to face plant myself into my bed, curl up into a ball and cry my sadness away, I feel him grab my shoulders and shake me "please tell me!"

"unhand me Drake!" I send a weak punch to his face but he catches it, screw him I should have known I wouldn't have hit him he has more experience. Im looking into his eyes trying to do my best bat glare but it comes out as pleading eyes it makes me look like a small child not the demon everyone thinks I am

"please?" he has a softer tone in his voice it was the tone of a loving brother actually that was exctly what it was.

"didn't you hear? Grayson left!" I didn't mean for that to come at as a yell but I need to let my anger out

"ya and?" I cant believe him…

"you wouldn't understand" I turn to leave again but he catches my wrist

"I do understand I just didn't know you would miss Grayson that much I mean bruce and I said our good bye's sure we will miss him but he will come back and visit" drake holds my hand lovingly

"I miss him…" I mutter quietly so he could barley hear

"here why don't you get changed out of those wet clothes and come to my room so we can talk ill get Alfred to make us some hot chocolate" he offered and I nodded slowly

"and by the way don't tell me what to do drake I can change out of these wet clothes wet clothes if I want to *AAAAHHHH-CHU!*" my cheeks turn pink with embarrassment he gave a light chuckle these moments when I look like a child are the times I despise

"go on get changed" I walk to my room down the hallway I walk in and immediately go to the dresser to grab a pair of pajamas I put on baggy blue striped pants and a blue mickie mouse T-shirt with the neck to big. I quickly grab my security blanket and head off to drakes room. Before you ask yes I do have a security blanket it was a quilt that was black and has the bat symbol on it Dick made it for me 4 months ago I never go anywhere in the house without it though of course i try my hardest to hide it from everyone because I don't want to see how childish im being I walk to drakes room.

Is this really a good idea? Talking to drake about my problems? We all I want right now is comfort no matter how much I deny it…I want a hug.

Tims P.O.V

I walk into my room with 2 cups of Alfred's famous hot chocolate not only did it taste good it looked delicious, it was all in layers hot chocolate on the bottom then whip cream cinnamon powder with white chocolate shavings with mini melted marshmallows toped off with a mini wafer stick. Anyways I really shouldn't be thinking about the drink and start thinking about damian I never seen him cry before not even after I beat the snot out of him for attacking me. When he gets here I am going to be the best brother he will ever have! I don't know whats coming over me maybe its because I saw him cry for the first time something about it just cuts me deep.

Damians P.O.V

I see Drakes room up ahead with steady movements I knock on the door "come in!" open the door dragging my blanky behind me I remember I still have a tear streaked face and I wipe the tears out of my eyes…Fuck I don't realize how child like that makes me look I immediately stop but its too late Drake already took a picture on his phone ugh!

Tims P.O.V

I change into a pair of gray sweats and a white t-shirt I wait silently on my bed checking through my face news feed when I hear I knock at the door "come in!" I yell the door opens and I am met with the most adorable and rare site ever damian was standing at the door one hand clutching his blanket and the other hand wiping at his eyes with the cutest child pout ever I whip out my phone and take a quick pic I am so lucky! Its such a high quality picture too score! This is so going on facebook

Damians P.O.V

"Drake! You better delete that picture right now!" tim was fiddling with his phone a little "too late I already posted it on Facebook and sent it to Barbra for safe keepings. Sorry bro I think I just found this years Christmas card!" tim had a smirk on his face

"if only Dick could see it right now!" he laughed devilishly

"Dick…" I mutter under my breath

"oh sorry about that come here…" he had his arms out stretched I was ready to jump into his arms but forced myself to keep a poker face and walk slowly it didn't really work so I sprinted over to him jumpng into his arms I let a few tears onto his T-shirt as he rubs soothing circles on my back

"shhhhh its going to be okay" he repeats a couple times

"why did he leave?" I choked out

"I don't know but wecant keep him here for ever just remember that"

Tims P.O.V

I continue rubbing soothing circles on damians back trying to calm him down, if it weren't for the circumstances this little moment would be so cute!

"why does Dick hate me!" im surprised that damian called him dick and not Grayson

"dick doesn't hate you." Sure he can be difficult but im not about to tell that to a ten year old

"was I not good enough? Sure I can be stuck up but he didn't have to go!" every word coming out of damians mouth is breaking my heart I cant listen to this I think I just found a whole new respect for the little demon

"that's not it Dick just needs…" whats the word?

"needs what?"

"time I guess" I know probably really cheesy

"time! He needs time! He breaks my heart just because he needs time!"

"shhhhh its complicated for dick he's having rough times" I made up a lame excuse for dick."Come on lets drink some hot chocolate that will cheer you up!" I smile for him while he tries to wipe away the tears I hand him a mug of hot chocolate and I watch as he takes a sip I see a small smile on his face I am dying of his cutness and I thought that was bad? He pulls back and I see a white whip cream mustache on his face

"hey little D you have a little something on your face" I chuckle a bit as he wipes his face and blushes

I check my phone again "hey little D look you already have 15 likes on Facebook im sure you will get more in the morning!" he looks away with an irritated scowl on his face.

Damians P.O.V

"hey drake"

"ya little D" I scowl at the nickname but it kind of warms my heart everytime I hear it

"um can I…uh" I stutter, I never stutter

"can you what?" he smirks he already knows the answer to my question but wants to hear me say it. screw him

"can i….Sleep here tonight?" I say quietly afrai if I speak any louder I might offend him, I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks

"Of course little D!" he put on another one of those signature smirks he takes the mug out of my hands and placing both our mugs on his night stand he pulls the covers over him and pats the spot beside him

"come on little D I wont bite" I crawl into the bed beside him my blanky clutched close to me as I got into the bed he turns off the lamp on his night stand and wraps an arm around my waist I shift a little so I could cuddle with him "will you still be here in the morning when I wake up" I find myself asking

"of course" I see a small smile on his face

Tims P.O.V

"Of course" I smile at the question "Night little D sleep tight". Damian shifts a little and brings his blanket out to wrap around both of us. That just melts my insides

"I love you damian" I find myself saying

"I…I love you too dra-tim" I smile this is the first time he has ever called me by my first name. sleep tight little brother, sleep tight"

Damians P.O.V

Inside I feel betrayed I hate Grayson for doing this to me! Time my ass that's a load of bull shit! Grayson if you want an enemy then…

…You just made one


	2. a little bet

A/N im finally getting the hang of ! lol so anyways things are about to get interesting so please review oh and i think i should change this fic to damian and tim instead of damian and dick since he wont be in here till like a couple chapters

BTW:Damian is 10 years old

and tim is about 16

while Dick is 24 and i have no idea how old bruce or alfred is

Disclaimer:sorry i didnt put this last time! i dont own batman or anyone in this story in fact i dont own anyone

* * *

Tims P.O.V

I woke up to the strangest site,my arm was curled around Damians waist he was clutching his blanket his hair was nuzzled into my chin his shirt was oversized and the collar was draped over one of his shoulders, but what surprized me most was that he was lightly sucking his thumb. Thumb sucker huh? I quickly whip out my phone and took a quick snapshot. PRICELESS

I just smile, its times like these that I cherish, when the little monster isn't trying to kill me he can be the cutest little thing ever. I turn my head to look at my alarm clock it read exactly 9:00 I should probably wake the little devil shouldn't I? "yo damian wake up sleepyhead"

"no! one more minute" he replied with a growl and pulled a pillow over his head, he's not going to make this easy is he?

"Damian if you don't get up in 3 seconds your not going to like the consequences" I smirked, being me I tend to do some surveillance around the house so I know what Damian despises even more then me

"shut up this is my sleep not yours!"

"1….2…..damian don't let me get to 3!" but all he did was try to swat me away like an annoying fly "3!" I pounced on him and started to tickle his side's, his eyes widened and he was trying to hold in his laugh I don't know what his laugh sounds like but if I were to guess then it would probably come out as a mischievous evil laugh, but what I heard was not expected, he was laughing like a little child! It was the most adorable laugh ever.

"unhand ahahaha! Me drake!" I would but seriously I could spend all day listening to his laugh, his resistance only makes me want to tickle him more.

"whats going on in here?" I heard Bruce open my door, immediately I turn my head and see Bruce standing by the door wearing a navy blue robe over his pajamas

"Dad! Listen to Damians laugh its sooooo adorable!" but once again he was trying to hold in his laugh, looks like im going to have to pull out the big guns.

* * *

Bruce's P.O.V

What I saw just puts a smile on my face, I see tim tickling Damian's sides

"Dad! Listen to Damians laugh its sooooo adorable!" but I could not hear but a muffled giggle damian was using his hands to cover his mouth, but what tim did next was not expected he pulled damians shirt up revealing a flat chest and started blowing raspberry's on damian's stomach. What I heard could not be damian at all I heard the most childish laugh I had ever heard it automatically put a smile on my face it went on for another minute before tim got off damian, damian was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes and I think he might have bust a rib. I couldn't help but feel disappointed when the laughter stopped

"your dead drake!" he was glaring daggers at tims head.

"what ever" tim draped damians body over his shoulders like a sac of potatoes

"unhand me Drake!" tim just chuckled and walked passed me with damian over his shoulders he then shifted damian in a more comfortable position and carried him on his back instead, what surprised me is that damian didn't even try to struggle, he just wrapped his arms around tims neck and went downstairs. Its nice to see that damian is finally warming up around here I was starting to worry we would never be able to break down his defensives.

* * *

Tims P.O.V

We just arrived in the kitchen and im surprised that damin is still even holding on. Maybe we are wrong about him, maybe he's just a child after all. i might just have to forgive him for almost killing me. A growling of my stomach interrupted my thoughts

"alright champ what do you want for breakfast?"

"ummm I don't know" what do kids like?

"you want some pancakes?" I try to turn around to face him but he is still attached to my back

"Pancake? Whas that?" im shocked what 10 year old dosent know what a pancake is. I drop damian on the ground and he lightly landed gracefully I stare into his eyes, he looked confused and fascinated

"your kidding right?" he just shakes his head. "well its a thin, flat cake of batter, usually fried and turned in a pan" (yes I did search the definition of a pancake)

"it sounds…fattning" you got to be kidding me

"what did the league of assassins feed you?" he stared at the ceiling looking for an answer

"well if I get in trouble which is most of the time, they don't feed me at all but if they do they give me raw vegetables." I looked at him stunned, that is just cruel

"well sport imma teach you how to make pancakes!" I watched damians reaction become a confused child look I put the most cheerful smile on my face it would probably make dick jealous…Dick, the kid just forgot about dick I hope he dosent go full vigilante and try to get revenge. Dick why did you have to leave…

"what's wrong?" damian suddenly ask

"nothing" obvious lie

"Its clearly something"

"awwwwww you do care!"

"shut up drake im just curious"

"your no fun" I pout

"well you were staring off into space, im just concerned for your well being if your not around anymore then who else will watch grays- I mean fathers back " he stares at the ground obvious disappointment on his face

"cheer up sport he will come back don't worry" I send him a reassuring smile

"what if I don't want him to come back" he had a stubborn pout implanted on his face

"no matter how much you deny it you miss dick so don't act like you don't"

"whatever" I walked around the kitchen grabbing ingredients for everything you need to make pancakes (from scratch)

"okay champ what do you want on your pancakes?" he looked at me with a confused look

"I don't know what can you put in a pancake?"

"you're the only 10 year old I know who doesn't know what a pancake you know that little D" I smirk at him playfully

"its not my fault I don't know what a pancake is I have been locked away most my life. And stop calling me Little D its so annoying im not little I just haven't hit a growth spurt yet, I might be 10 but I have a higher level intellect then you ever will" he huffs angrily

"those are some big words for such a little boy" I retaliate I knew I was starting to push his buttons

"hey where's your boyfriend?" he wouldn't go there would he?

"he is not my boyfriend!" damian smirks

"your probably embarrassed to be with the imbecile" that's it! I took a hand full of flour and chucked it at damians face, his face was then covered in white

"did you just throw flour at me! I am going to break each of your fingers one by one and pick off the skin so the flesh is revealed then I will get the most sour citrus and pour it down every inch of flesh!"

"someone has anger issues" I sang in a sing-song voice. He then through and egg and me which splattered onto my head. Every thing went by so fast, fluor and eggs being thrown everywhere any piece of messy food we could find we started chucking at each other.

"what is going on in here!" the booming voice we could not mistake. Bruce was standing at the door frame with Alfred who looked like he was about to faint. And bruce with a disapproving look

"Drake started it!" damian sounded like a child right then

"ugh I don't even want to know just get this place cleaned up!" I could see the tiniest hint of amusment in bruce's face as he watched us get the eggs and flour out of our hair. Alfred assisted us in cleaning the kitchen which only took about 20 minutes with the combined power of all 3 of us.

"hey Alfred could you be kind enough to make us some pancakes?" I ask with a puppy dog face

"of course master tim"

"thanks come on dami lets go watch some t.v while we wait" he nods at me

* * *

Damians P.O.V

"drake may I ask you a question?" I look at the screen blankly as it shows a mindless cartoon

"shoot away little D"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"whatever so what did you want to ask me?"

"well its about a certain holiday coming up a stupid one at most."

"which one?"

"um I think it is called Halloween what do you do on that day?"

"you got to be kidding me" I look away flushed its not my fault I have been cooped all my life

* * *

Tims P.O.V

What kid especially a ten year old does not know what Halloween is?

"well The night of October 31, celebrated by children who dress in costume and solicit treats door-to-door." (yes I also reasearched that)

"sounds stupid why would people beg for candy when they can buy it?"

"its free everyone loves free things"

"whatever"

"why did you want me to take you?"

"no it sounds stupid"

"okay fine"

"master tim master damian time for breakfast!" Alfred yelled from the kitchen

"coming Alfred!" I yelled back we both walked into the kitchen to find 2 stacks of pancakes elegantly laid out with exotic fruit and maple syrup on top with a light topping of whip cream

"you out did yourself Alfred!" I smile at the plate in front of me as I take a seat damian sitting across from me

"enjoy" Alfred said before leaving us alone

"come on dami its fun to trick-or-treat I know you would love it"

"if you haven't noticed I am not a typical 10 year old i have been trained by the league of assassins and if you weren't well trained by father you would be dead by now." Damian was looking ticked off

"whatever shorty" that lookedlike the last straw for him because he took a pancake and through it at my face landing perfectly on my face. He is so going to pay for that I think to myself as I peel the pancake off my face and reach for a napkin to wipe off the syrup. But how? I don't think bruce would like it very much if I made another food fight. Come on think tim think! That's it I could basically feel a light bulb over my head

"hey damian lets make a deal" I smirk

"im listening" he gains a sudden interest

"why don't we play a little game if I win you have to go trick-or-treating with me with the costume of my choice and if you win i will be your personal buttler for a week"

I see damian's eyes light up and a smirk spread across his face

"your on drake" ha this kid doesent know what he is getting himself into theres no way I can lose.

* * *

Well were going to have some halloween fun! so leave a review saying who you want to win what game you want them to play and if tim wins what costume you might want damian and him to wear ill update soon bye!


	3. Sober?

A/n:hey guys sorry if it took me a while to update i had a little writers block and sorry again if a rushed it a little im really eager to write the next chapter which will have tons of damian cuteness! has a little bit of jason in it

And warning:a little punishment in it enjoy

* * *

Tims P.O.V

After breakfast I start thinking of things that we could do for a 'game' more like contest. As if on cue Jason todd slams the front door open a beer bottle in his hand, honestly who is dum enough to get drunk in the morning?

"what are you drinking todd?" I here damian ask

"beer, want some kid?" wtf?

"absolutely not!" I raise my voice just a little to tell him im serious

"whats beer?" what was todd thinking? Ugh of course he would ask, curse his education how am I supposed to explain this to a child?

"its only the best drink in the world!" Jason exclaimed

"can I try some?" its like they just tuned me out

"sure kiddo theres a couple cans in the fridge"

"damian your under aged I wont let you have any until your like 25, At least"

"why do you have to be a certain age to drink beer?" omg this is almost as bad as the talk, of course no one has given damian the talk before and were hoping to avoid that as long as we can

"ill tell you when your older"

"kill joy" Jason commented, and damian just frowns. IDEA!

"hey damian can I talk to you?" he nods his head and we walk into another room "okay so heres the game. whoever gets Jason sober for a day wins"

"whats sober?" oh right if damian dosent know what beer or being drunk is then I cant expect him to know what sober means.

"okay let me reword that. Make sure he does not drink anything with alcohol in it."

"how do I know if it has alcohol in it?"

"Read the label I don't know just make sure he does not smoke, drink or anything"

"okay!" I could see a childish smirk coming onto his face

A couple hours later…

After a few rounds of rock, paper, scissors I let damian go first. Damian got Jason in the same room as him alone right now Jason was sitting on the couch watching T.V

Damian's P.O.V

"Todd?" I ask nicely

"ya squirt?" I see tim try not to laugh at the nickname, Jason was on his 5th beer in 20 minutes, I walk around and take the beer from his hands gently so it dosent spill

"hey!"

"Todd this stuff is bad for you from all I heard, I was told it could probably kill you!"

"give it back short stack!" ugh more height related jokes ill show him when im a fucking giant! (A/N I don't know how tall damian is so lets just say 4'4? Sorry if it's a little short but short kids are just really cute)

"No" I state firmly, he just sits their so I decide to continue "please? I don't want to…" "to lose you…"

"that's my problem Midget!" Again? Whatever. I guess ill need to bring out the big guns

"but…I want you to stay!" I crawl onto his lap strattle him so im about 5 inches away. "I don't want to lose you like how I lost" I force my bottom lip to quiver a little looking like im ready to cry."how I lost Dick!" I burry my face into his shoulder. I don't know if im faking anymore Grayson is a very sensitive subject for me right now

"come on squirt you don't need to cry im sure he will come back soon."

"I don't want him to come back! He is an enemy in this house hold! If anyone in this house ever socializes with Grayson I will make sure they die a painful death" I can make that happen

"that's going a little too far kiddo and that's coming from me!"

"I dont care" we sit like that for a couple minutes I glance at tim who is ready to fall asleep, okay time to rap this up

"tod-Jason?" he looks pretty surprized I never called him by his first name before

"ya dami?" I got him where I want him

"will you play with me today?" I add the childish innocence into my voice

"sure little D"

"so does that mean you will put away the beer?" he looks like he is considering it

"sure why-" his sentence gets cut short when bruce Slams the door open, Jason quickly pushes me off his lap onto the floor and I land softly on my butt but I put a kicked puppy expression on my face

"Jason Todd! I cant believe you got arrested again! That was the 7th time this month!" FUUUCKKK! I curse at my father in my head

I retreat back to tim who is still hiding holding back laughter

"almost got him squirt" he uses the nickname todd gave me

"so much for that"

An hour later…

Tims P.O.V

"Jason!"

"what do you want!"

"come and play with me!"

"why the fuck would I do that?"

"because im your favourite?" it has to be true right?

"ha you crack me up sometimes" that's pretty rude

"we can go scam people, maybe a little drug dealing!" I cant believe im doing this, the things I will do to see damian in a costume

"sorry sport wrong timing my friends are already coming to pick me up, so do me a favour and cover for me bruce grounded me an hour ago"

"then why are you going out?"

"cause I want to" time to pull out the big guns, I make my bottom lip quiver a little and my eyes mist

"please? I never get to hang out with you."

"whatever " he grabs his jacket and walks to the door but before he can turn the door knob I grab his wrist and switch positions with him so my back is facing the door

"move it kid I don't have time for this"

"but I love you I want to hang out with you!"

"not my problem" how is this so easy for damian?

"pretty please, please, please plea-owwww!" the door slams me into the wall. What rotten luck!

"oh sorry timmy" I hear bruce say

"and where do you think you're going young man?" uh oh Daddy mode on

"no where!" Retreat, Retreat!

I sprint down the hall way and up the stairs to damians room

"how did it go?" damian is sitting on his bed reading a book

"not exactly as planned" I sigh dramatically

"guess its my turn" damian jumps off the bed landing softly

Another Hour later

Damians P.O.V

"Todd?" I could here the shower in the distance. I walk to the bathroom and twist the door knob. Locked. I take out my pocket sized lock picker and get to work, of course I picked the lock in under 10 seconds (new record). I open the door slowly making sure todd was in the shower and not just standing there indecent. He was standing in the shower whistling to himself (A/N I cant imagine Jason singing so I can imagine him whistling)

"Todd!" I could physically see him jump from inside the frosted window of the shower

"Damian! What the fuck are you doing! If you cant see im trying to take a shower!"

"but Jason I cant wait! You promised to play with me"

"I didn't promise shit"

"but I thought we were going to play" I pout childishly

"shorty I don't have time for this today I have a date over in like 30 minutes maybe later"

"But-"

"No buts" the shower turns off and he opens the door just a crack so he can grab a towel and quickly covers himself

"now get out so I can go changed!"

"not without your clothes!" I quickly grab the bundle of clothes on the counter and make a run for it, what a childish thing to do but desperate times call for desperate measures

5 minutes later…

"oowwwww!" curse Jason for being faster then me, he grabs me by my collar and drags me to his room

"your not getting off that easily squirt" once we got to his room he throws me onto the bed and throws on a robe.

"what are you going to do with me?" I ask like a scared little child, I cant help it, its Jason were talking about. He does not speak but grabs me by my wrist and pulls me over his knee. Oh no

"todd unhand me! drake Help!"

"naughty child"

"call me that again and ill kick the living shit out of you!"

"whos over my knee right now?" he swats my butt 3 times hard

"Help Me!" I yell. Suddenly tim burst into the room

"whats the racket?" once he saw me I gave him a 'get him the fuck off me' look but that wasn't what he did, he just started laughing his ass off

"its not funny!" I yell my cheeks burn from shear embarrassment

"okay common Jason I think hes had enough" but he dosent stop yet he swats down 10 more times harder each time"

"stop!" I yell

"okay now you had enough" sorry guys I have to go my date is going to be here any minute. Jason pushes me off his knee and he gets dressed in a pair of ripped jeans a t shirt and a leather jacket

"now if you don't mind ill be on my way see ya squirt you too timmy"

"but Jason I just wanted to play!"

"sorry shorty but I don't have time"

"yes you do!" I jump on his back clinging on to his neck so he has no choice but to carry me, so he grabs my thighs giving me a piggy back ride

"sorry kiddo tomorrow maybe" he carries downstairs, as if on cue the doorbell rings and Jason is on his way to open it. as the door opens it seems like it goes by in slow motion the door swings open to reveal a totally hot girl with tan skin, stunning brown hair and a beauty mark right on her perfect dimple wearing a sexy sheik black no strap dress.

"who is this little cutie?" she says while she moves closer to ruffle my hair

"oh this little runt? He's just my little brother damian he's a little grumpy cause he just woke up" he is trying to embarrass me!

"no im not!" my grumpy voice didn't really support my statement.

Tims P.O.V

"does someone need another nap?" I tease

"drake I am going to murder you in your sleep"

The brunette walks up to damian and grabs his wrist "come on lets go play!"

"hey what about our date?" Jason yells

"that can wait"

"hey!" damian makes hand gestures at me to come save him. I just try to hold in my giggles while Jason has a look of anger and amusment on his face.

2 hours later around 9:00 P.M

"what do we do now? The entire day Jason has been drinking and making out with girls"

"I don't know about you but this is getting stupid" we walk into the living room me enjoying a nice cool red bull and almost in unison Jason walks in as well

"yo timmy we ran out of beer you mind going to the store and grabbing me a couple wine coolers?"

"im under age!" I basically exclaim

"dami here would do it. besides he owes me for taking my girlfriend!" he grabs damian and pulls him into a headlock giving him what looks like a painfull noogie.

"stop!" he cries out

"okay jason I think he's had enough for one day"

"fine your lucky squirt"

"here have a red bull" he dosent say anything but just chugs the whole can. Then he crushes the can on his head. Something sparked inside of him because his eyes widened and in a blink of an eye he runs out the door yelling "wheu!" it just hit me

"I win!" I chuckle while damian looks at me with a pout

"don't worry kiddo your going to love your costume!"

"that's what im afraid of!"

"and guess what? Your going to wear it to the justice league Halloween party at watch tower!"

I am so excited for tomorrow!

* * *

A/N i have a really good fan fiction i want to write after this featuring our little damian again! so check my profile if you want the summary, can you guess what the costume is going to be?


	4. Totally worth it

A/N: hey guys i just couldnt resist posting this chapter i was really excited.

Disclaimer:i keep on forgetting to put these haha i dont own anyone or anything

* * *

"Damian! Rise and shine!" Fuck!

"go away drake"

"sorry short stack remember who one our little bet now I want to go to get you a costume as soon as possible before all the good ones are taken"

"okay but I must approve of them"

"no can do sport I get to pick your costume no matter what"

"what I never agreed to that!"

"yes you did you were probably really tired last morning and didn't remember."

"whatever" im just too tired to argue with him right now

"so what are you waiting for? Lets go" i bring my hand up so I can swat him like a fly, if only it were that easy. Then Tim takes the blankets and gives them a tug so it falls off the bed. I immediately contract my feet for warmth.

"fuck you drake"

"naughty, naughty don't you no its not nice to cuss?" he moves his fingers in a motion and making tsk tsk noises. I just stick up my middle finger at him "bite my ass drake" I meant for it as a joke but he literally picks me up and starts gnawing at my ass.

"what the fuck drake! Unhand me!"

"damian if I hear one more cuss from you your getting the most painful wedgie ever" I immediately stop kicking and wiggling

"tt give me 10 seconds and ill paralyze you for life"(A/N:somewhat quote from a picture I saw)

"if you did that who would you bicker with all the time?"

"I always have Todd"

"but hes not as fun!"

"good point" I smirk, I always win

"now hurry up and get dressed so we can go get you a costume!"

"you mean so you can get me a costume?"

"just go get changed" after I said that I ran downstairs with overjoyed excitement, I haven't felt this excited in years! Maybe for Christmas I can trick damian into an elf costume oh god that would be priceless but I guess I got to stick with what I got. I run into the kitchen already in civilian clothes which consist of a pairs of jeans a t-shirt and leather jacket over top.

"Alfred can you make Damian and I some breakfast?"

"of course master timothy, you seem a little giddy today" if I didn't know better I would say that was a smirk creeping on his face

"why wouldn't I be? Im taking Damian costume shopping for the leagues Halloween Party!" he lifts his eyebrow in surprise

"oh really? How did you talk the young master into coming with you let alone make him wear a costume?"

"oh you see I won a little bet so damian has to wear whatever costume I choose without complaint" now I can visibly see Alfred smirk

"Make sure to take tons of pictures Master timothy."

"of course Alfred" then he go's back to making Damian and I some bacon and eggs

Damian's P.O.V

How did I let Drake talk me into this? Fuck, if he picks anything ridiculous for me to wear im going to make sure the next time he goes to sleep his pillow case will be full of snakes.

I give my outfit a little thought, well might as well dress up a little. I walk around the room gathering a bunch of items. Hehe this is going to be good I put on a devilish smirk and stare off into the distance like one of those cheesy movies for a dramatic effect

Tims P.O.V

Alfred puts a plate in front of me with bacon and eggs formed in the shape of a smiley face.

"thanks Alfred!"

"no problem master timothy" it was just then that Bruce decides to show up wearing his usual suit, thank god its Friday the party is tomorrow so I wonder what he is going to go as. Oh that reminds me! I grab my Iphone and download the list of costumes the league has made (of course I hacked the system), It's so no one picks the same costume. I snicker; most of the cute costumes are still available. This is going to be good.

"morning tim"

"good Morning Dad"

"so what are you doing today?"

"im taking damian costume shopping!"

"oh really? What did he say he wanted to be?" I smirk

"he didn't, I get to pick for him" I can see a smirk creep on his face

"how did you get im to agree to this?"

"I won a little bet so I get to pick our costumes"

"pick wisely" he winks at me. Alfred pours bruce a cup of black coffee with milk and suger. Then the door opened revealing a strange site. Alfred's, Bruce's and my jaw dropped, Damian's outfit was screaming Bad boy. His jeans were pre-ripped his V-neck (which showed a little too much skin) was black with a small skull on the bottom corner, and he had a black leather jacket with a thick gold stripe running down the sleave, and to top it all of he had a choker around his neck. I know this look was supposed to be scary but on damian and his tiny frame it looked fucking hilarious!

"hey there little one" I tease

"shut up drake"

"ready for a fun day kiddo!"

"whatever"

"what kind of enthusiasm is that?"

"how can I be thrilled if your picking my costume?"

"because your going to get so much attention with the costumes im planning on making you wear."

"tft" he sneers

I pull out my phone and look through my contact list until I stop under Conner Kent and I push talk. The phone rings 4 time until someone picks up

"kent" I chuckle

"hey Connor want to hang out with damian and I?"

"why with the demon?"

"cause were going to take him costume shopping"

"he's probably going to reject them all"

"oh I forgot to mention I get to pick"

"I'm in"

"good meet me at Gotham mall at 12 o'clock"(A/N I don't know if there is a gotham mall at all so im just going to say it's the biggest mall in gotham)

"see you there" then I hang up the phone

"why is kent coming?"

"because he's my best friend now I want you to behave yourself"

"fuck you"

"Damian!" Bruce growls while swatting him in the back of the head

"sorry father" I smile Bruce is the only person who can get Damian to apologize well next to dick. I'm pretty sure he's forgotten about that completely and im planning to keep it that way, Damian crying isn't as funny as I thought it would be

12 o'clock

"come on Damian, Conner's waiting for us"

"im coming"

as soon as we walk into the mall we see Conner right away. Wearing his usual black T-shirt with the s shield and jeans, Once he spots us he walks over, eyes immediately fixed on Damians outfit he gives a light chuckle and ruffles his hair a little

"nice outfit squirt" Damian crosses his arms and pouts. When damian pouts like this he really reminds me how he is still a child (A/N sorry but I just have to say I don't see Damian older then 10 I don't know why I like him at age 10 or younger sorry for interrupting) it makes me feel bad that he never got a childhood sure he still has 3 years until he is a teenager but the league of assassins wasted 10 years of his life. Not only that but he grew up not knowing what love is. His mom and Grandfather abandoned him because he was 'unworthy' and now dick had to leave! That must be the reason why he's so bitter, he must be longing for love. Well I feel like its my job to pick up the pieces like the big brother im supposed to be, the past is the past

"hey come on, lets go grab some luch then we can get a costume for little dami here"

"call me that again ill snap your neck" damian threatens

"sounds good" connor tunes out damian. Then he beckons him over for a piggy back ride.

"what are you doing?" he ask

"just get on my back" Instead of complaining he just does what conner sais and climbs on slowly.

"wow what do you weigh? Like 1 pound?" Damians light so its no wonder a teen with super strength can carry him without trouble. We walk off to the food court while Damian looks around with a look of awe,

"Hey damian have yo ever been to the Mall before?" he shakes his head for no

"what kid has never been to the Mall before?" Conner ask

"I have been trained by the league of assassins there is no need for socialization, site seeing and anything not related to work"

"rough life kid" Conner comments

"im not a child! And I don't need your sympathy kent"

"someone's getting feisty"

"shut up" I just chuckle at this, it seems like conner might care too. He always had a soft spot for kids even if they are total demons. (A/N that's what makes Damian so adorable, grumpy and short) we walk into the food court area, im already thinking on what I should eat.

"hey Dami what do you want to eat?"

"what is there to eat?" oh yeah damian hasn't really been to a fast food restaurant before, I think about it a little

"well what are you in the mood for? Burgers, Asian cuisine, Mexican, sandwiches?"

"that all sounds very greasy and fattening"

"don't worry so much Dami it's totally fine, and if your that self-cautious you can burn it off later." He nods

"can I get some Japanese food then?" speaking softly thinking if he speaks louder it might make me change my mind. I nod and ruffle his hair. After about 15 minutes we all get our food Damian with rice and Teriyaki Chicken, and Kon and I with subs. I see Damian not touching his food

"come on Damian eat it won't bite" I encourage. He looks up at me

"sorry, its that if the league of assassins saw me eating something this greasy I would be beaten and tortured"

"don't worry Damian we wouldn't do anything the league of assassins did for punishment" I'm pretty sure that did the trick because he carefully picked up his fork and scooped up a clump of rice and a small piece of chicken and scooped it in his mouth. I smirk when his eyes light up slightly

"taste good?" he nods and quickly digs back in

"yo kon everything okay with you?" he gives me a grunt so he can get back to his sub. Typical Kon

After we finished our food, conner let Damian ride on his back again.

"so why do people have this stupid tradition of going from house to house begging like a bunch of poor hobo's for candy?" Damian ask

"because it's the only day you can go around asking for candy, everyone loves free candy, haven't you had candy before?"

"well only once when I was 5, Moth-Talia gave me a piece of candy for a reward but that's a rare occasion"

"well little D prepare to eat until you barf, pass out or both!"

"that sound-"

"yeah, yeah, fattening don't be such a worry wart after we go trick or treating I invited some friends over to watch a movie so we can eat almost half the candy, and Damian you have to keep your costume on the entire day" I smirk

"what did you have in mind for the little runt?" Conner asks, I shrug im just going to wing it. then we arrived at the store. It was bright, colourful. Costumes and props were everywhere. As we walk into the store I walk up to the sales lady wearing a pair of devil horns

"hello, where is the kids section?" she points towards the very back of the store

"thank you!" I drag conner with Damian still on his back. We arrive at the back of the store

"okay Dami stay put were going to find a bunch of costumes for you to try on" Conner sets Damian down on the bench outside the change rooms and I drag Conner into the colourful mess

"okay, here is a list of costumes I want Damian to try on" I pull out a folded piece of paper out of my pocket and hand it to Conner.

"there are like 50 costumes on here!"

"don't be silly, there are only 20, now you grab top 10 and I grab bottom" then we split up trying to find all the costumes we could find, of course they were all there being a big store and all and by coincidence all the costumes were Damian's size. We walked back at the same time with a stack of costumes in our hand. We find Damian trying to set his choker in a more comfortable postion, when he spots us he drops his jaw

"im supposed to try on all of those?" he points at the stacks of costumes

"yup, sorry buddy but you lost our bet so you gotta try them all on" he pouts

"fine, but I don't have to be happy about it"

"fair enough"

I hand Damian the first stack of 10 "okay kiddo try them on" Conner and I sit on the bench waiting for Damian to come out. When the door opens we see Damian come out wearing a Buzz light year costume.

"you got to be kidding me"

"Conner what do you think? I don't really like it, its not Damian's style" Conner leans in and whispers

"but I thought we were going to make him wear something totally embarrassing" I lean forward

"we are but its not embarrassing enough. Next" The next outfit was better but not exactly what I had in mind, he was wearing a cow boy costume with the hat and everything, but again not his style

"Next" the costumes kept on flying by he tried on a ninja costume, a pumpkin, robot, etc but none really stood out for me there was only one costume left. Damian came out wearing a kitty cat costume

"do you expect me to wear this in public?" I stare in awe at how cute he is, his ears match his furry paws and feet and a little tale with a black leotard.

"perfect" conner nods his head

"okay its settled were getting it" Damian took off the costume and changed back into his original clothing. As were walking to the cashier I see a costume on a rack that basically sais pick me!

"scratch that damian" I run over to the costume before anyone else can take it. last one too

"Damian try it on" damian had a confused look on his face

"you seriously have to be kidding me"

"come on" Conner encourages, I know he wants to see him wear it too.

"fine" he Mumbles while forcefully tugging the costume out of my hands.

"this is going to be good" we wait eagerly for 5 minutes, I couldn't take it anymore I knock on the door

"hey Damian you okay in there?" it takes a second for him to reply

"im not wearing this" I frown

"why not?"

"its too embarrassing"

"don't worry you only have to wear it briefly" that's enough to make him open the door revealing a totally ridiculous sight. Causing Conner and I to start laughing our Asses off

"its not that funny!" who was he kidding it was totally ridiculous

"were taking it!"

"yeah! I cant wait until we take him to the league party, I heard there's a costume contest this totally takes the cake" Conner said while trying not to laugh. Damian grunts and walks back into the change room to take it off. He quickly took off the costume and got out throwing it at time stomping his feet like he was throwing a tantrum. We walk to the cashier

"hi I would like to by this costume" she scans the item quickly and puts it in a bag handing it back to me. What happened to service with a smile?

Oh well this is totally worth it.

* * *

can you guess what the costume is? haha


	5. Party Time!

A/N sorry guys i havent been updating for a while, actually its only been a few days but still i got lazy and i went a little overboard on A/N in the middle of the story. haha so anyways Damians costume i revealed and its the league party. BTW the main plot is going to be around christmas so please tell me if you want to see anything in between the time frame and ill try to fit it in. also if you want to see anymore characters ask me. im thinking about makeing a sequal to this, its not really tied in but i could make it

Disclaimer:dont own anything duh

Review! it keeps me motivated

* * *

Damian's P.O.V

I can see what Drake is doing, he is trying to comfort me. Well I don't need comfort…I need Grayson's head on a silver platter. You may think I'm joking but this is legit, I despise him more then anything in the world right now. But I'm not going to get into detail I promised myself that.

"Come on Damian come out of the Bathroom"

"No, people are going to laugh at me" we just arrived at the party with Conner and I didn't want to put on my costume until, we got there so I could stall.

"No they won't, so don't make me go in there!"

"No!"

"Young man, we had a deal now im going to count to 3 and if your not changed by the time im in there ill change you myself" I panicked what do I do! Being the stubborn kid I am im not going to give up my pride.

"1"

"2" I think I just broke a sweat

"3!" he barges in

"Hey!" I yell. As he barges in and raps an arm around my waist.

"you haven't even taken the costume out of the bag yet!" Tim reaches for the bag but I slap his hand away

"this was a horrible idea why did I agree to this?"

"you didn't you lost the bet"

"well I'm not wearing that costume no matter what!"

"you want to bet your money again?" Tim put on an evil smile and walked slowly towards me, as I cowered it fear

5 Minutes later…

Conner's P.O.V

I wait impatiently outside the Bathroom for Damian and Tim to come out. I really want to see Damian in that costume again. At least my costume was comforting, I was supposed to be what's called a Mummy. So Tim and Damian helped me rap myself in gauze. I wait for another 5 minutes until I hear the door click. Finally the door opened dramatically revealing Damian and Tim in full costume

I chuckle some more at Damian's Costume.

This was going to be good.

Tims P.O.V

After a good 10 minutes of wrestling Damian to the ground and replacing his clothes with his costume I managed to get the costume on with only 3 bruises.

Oh yeah this was going to be good. My mind wonders off somewhere else as I push Damian towards the party

Bruce's P.O.V

I wait eagerly for Damian to come out of the bathroom, he insisted that he change at the watch tower, but for the short time I have known my son, I know that he is just stalling. I have not seen Damian's costume yet but from all I heard its supposed to be 'cute'. I walk around a little bit with wonder woman and superman, wonder woman was wearing a furry pink cat costume which looked amazingly sexy on her with the drawn on whiskers and furry ears topped with a tail. while clark was wearing a stupid cowboy costume (A/N just saying I barley know anything about superman but from the fanfictions I read I can tell that bruce does not like clark that much) Its not like I hate him or anything I just go off and on from disliking him and tolerating him. And to make this worst im wearing a stupider pirate costume, its not my fault I wasn't even going to go but Damian insisted that I must go because he stated if he had to wear a ridiculous costume so did I. kids can be so difficult sometimes but he's my little mess I got to take care of him. Diana, Clark and I push through the crowd to find the little birds.

Clark was drinking some punch while Diana was rambling about something, I wasn't listening because I was too eager to find my baby birds might as well tune Diana back in.

"sorry what?" I ask

"we were talking abou-" she immediately stops talking and gawks at the site before her in the distance I could also see clark almost dropping his punch glass. i follow Diana's gaze to what might have distracted her, and then I saw it my eyes wide as saucers as I see Damian furry and white. His costume consisted of medium sized white furry booties with a pink paw imprint on the bottom, a white plush body suit topped with an adorable rabbit hood complete with 2 black beaded eyes and 2 long bunny ears. My son was wearing a bunny suit (A/N im going to post a picture on my profile if you want to see what im talking about and BTW what do you think? I was going to do something different but this was too adorable)Damian was actually wearing a bunny suit. I think I'm in heaven, the way that his face looked grumpy clashed with the happiness of the bunny hood made it look completely adorable. Diana dropped everything she was doing and squealed in delight. She ran over to Damian giving him a tight squeeze from behind. Wonder woman being so tall it made Damian look shorter then he already was he barley came up to her chest in fact he was about the size of her torso. Making it even cuter how tall was he now? 4'4? Whatever how can I be thinking about height when Damian the royal pain in the ass was wearing the most adorable outfit.

"Alfred!" I call, and he comes quickly

"yes master bruce?" always as polite as ever, I told him that he doesn't need to be so formal we have known eachother for for then 25 year even more (A/N sorry for interrupting I have a bad habbit of that but I don't know how long they have been together so im guessing im pretty sure they have known each other more then 25 years but im playing it safe)

"get the camera and take as many pictures of Damian as possible"

"may I ask why master bruce" I point my index finger at Damian and Alfred gladly looks in the direction eyes wider then mine when I first saw him,Damian was crossing his arms while wonder woman was still holding onto the backside how him and oliver queen ruffling his hair by the bunny hood (A/N BTW I like the oliver queen in smallville better cause he's way better looking and charming)

"right away master Bruce shall I put that on the Christmas card too?" I nod in approval

I walk over the where Damian is, he of course was crowed by fangirls and some fanboys. Im surprized that Damian was still letting wonder woman hold him it may be because she has killer amazon strength and would not let go. Damian was also carrying a stuffed carrot, also surprised he didn't chuck it at anyone yet.

"do you want a carrot little bunny?" oliver ask innocently

"don't patronize me bitch!" oliver stares at him confused

"little ones like you should not be cussing" without another word he takes Damian from Diana's arms clear disappointment on her face and he carries Damian over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Damian's P.O.V

"let go of me dammit!" Oliver made a "tsk-tsk" sound

"not until you get rid of that temper" he carries me over to the buffet table which is at least half a wall long (A/N half a wall in watch tower is huge!)

"hey olly who's the squirt?" I hear a familiar voice

"oh this little fellow?" no duh idiot who else. He then shifts me into bridal style so I can see whats happening, as I thought Roy Harper dressed as a pathetic excuse for a vampire.

"is that…Damian?" he says as he laughs at me. I hope he chokes on his laughter and breaks a rib

"shut up Harper!" I hiss venomously, but he doesn't stop and laughs even harder, people look over to see what the racket is about and eye's landing immediately on me some people stare in complete shock while others try to contain their giggles. This is going to be a long night. i push myself off of oliver and push my way pass to Tim, Bruce, Diana, Conner, and Clark with Oliver following closely.

Bruce's P.O.V

We were all striking a conversation talking about how cute Damian was in his costume

"whoever got Damian in that costume is a god" Clark said

"that would be me" tim raises his hand and smirks proudly

"oh speak of the little angel" Diana said as Damian walked into there little circle and to Damian's annoyance Diana grabbed him and hugged him from behind again. Then Zatanna walks into the circle.

"hey guys how's it going?" we all replied 'good' like anyone would do. Zatanna was wearing a vegas showgirl costume with fishnets a giant furry feathered hat. Zatanna could always pull off fishnets no matter what "what do we have here" she asked looking straight at Damian

"oh I have not introduced you to my son yet. This is Damian Wayne my biological son"

"oh really this cutie is your son? Did you used to be this cute when you were his age?" that diffidently put a blush on my face

"yup you should see his baby pictures he was even cuter then little Dami and-"he immediately stopped talking when I sent him one of my famous Bat glares, I still got it.

"mind if I barrow him for my next show im sure the audience would pay extra just to see him ill even give him some of the profits!" I smirk when he cowards behind me a little trying to disappear and get rid of the blush on his face

"anytime Z" she smile's and walks off to talk to other league members

"some Dami…" Oliver trails off "you going trick or treating?" he ask nonchalantly.

"unfortunately I have no choice…" the group giggles

"come on sport lighten up wha kid your age does not want to go trick or treating I know people 18 and older who still trick or treat"

"you mean like that idiot Grayson" If words could kill Dick would be dead. I think Damian is being a little childish about this, I mean Dick has his own life and cant keep babying him. Well actually he must have abandonment issue's since his Mom told him to basically 'get the fuck out' out if that weren't enough there were even harsher words like 'disgrace' and 'little Rat' I said to everyone that his mom dropped him off but what actually happened was that he was crawling to the door steps half dead because he was starving and was sick. Without hesitation I took him in but I had to go and die on him! (A/N I have no idea how he died or how he got resurrected but I understand that he's back so lets be happy! And I re-did the story a little to make it more of a sob story. The one that makes people fall in love with Damian)so of course dick must have been important to him since he took care of him for a year (he will be 11 later in some time) and I have only known him for good month life must suck for him.

"come on Little bird no need to call people names"

"I don't care. I hope he dies a painful death" everyone except for Tim and I gasp in shock.

"but Damian he is your brother!"

"I no longer consider or acknowledge him as my sibling"

"woah there I think your being a little harsh." Clark sais but Damian makes a 'hmph' sound and turns away stubbornly. Wonder woman hugs Damian again

"I know you miss Dick little bird but you can't just single him out of your life"

"whatever the past is the past. I could see wonder woman wanted to continue talking to Damian but decided to drop it.

"come on baby bird lets go party!" he doesn't even get time to reply as the group dragged Damian into the crowd of people dancing. I follow along to 'supervise' (A/N I know bruce wants a hug from cuddle bunny)

"have you signed up yet for the costume contest?" conner ask Damian

"no and I will not" conner frowns

"but-"

"no probs supey I just signed him up" tim interrupted

"Drake! You did not consult with me!"

"don't be such a worry wart its just a contest whats the harm"

"there is going to be some harm done when im finished with you" but with all the people restraining him well actually more like hugging tightly, he couldn't move 5 inches without getting pulled back into a hug from a stranger. Tim sticks his tounge out at Damian

"you better watch out Drake!" Tim rolls his eyes

"oooo im soooo scared" this is going to be one long night to remember. And in the distance I could see Alfred taking pictures.

* * *

what you think? like the costume? well next time its trick or treating and movie fun! Review


	6. Contest

A/N Hey guys! sorry i havent been updating lately but looking out there for good stories of little D. and i havent gotten very many reviews for my last chapter i only got 1! lol i dont want alot i just want to know you guys are there. this is the 2 halloween chapter and there is going to be one more chapter after this vefore we move onto another chapter. if anyone has any request i can fit it into the story. just make sure the time period is in btween October and december. i'm really eager to write the sequel. well if you guys want a sequel i could just split it up into 2 differnt stories no biggie. Review please!

Disclaimer: dont own Batman or anything and never will

* * *

1 excruciating hour had gone by, after almost 100 hugs and being lifted Damian wayne found himself standing on the stage with other children who signed up for the costume contest most of the kids were his age actually he was the youngest by only one month. He was sweating under the spotlight and his Bunny suit didn't help either. He was lucky he wore deodorant before he came or else he would be a walking water fountain, not that he smelled or anything he was still too young and had not hit puberty yet, after an encounter with Poison ivy's pollen and the Riddler's gas it was said that he won't hit puberty for a very long time. There were about a dozen kids on the stage acting all friendly towards each other with smile's on their faces, it was disgusting to watch. Damian was sure some were faking because behind their their giddy attitude some people could see that they had a desperate need to win. Damian was pretty sure that some of the other kids were talking about him but all he could make out was something about Him actually wearing a bunny suit. Damian just glared 'Stupid drake for making me do this' Damian thought darkly to himself.

"Okay now time to start our Yearly costume contest!" superman said. Of course Clark would be hosting this horrendous Costume contest. "This is such a waste of time why am I here?" Damian grumbled to himself

Damian's P.O.V

"This whole costume party thing is really staring to piss me off why cant we do something more productive in life?" I muttered darky to himself. I would keep on ranting if I didn't get a Bone crushing hug from behind. I was immediately alert and ready to attack when I turned my head slightly to see who the intruder is. I quickly gave the pest a look of disgust.

"get off of me Harper!" she just tightened her hold.

"no! your so fuzzy!" after Lian Harper and her friends (or cousins I forgot what they were someone give me a news flash!" Jai and irey west had an encounter with the dark forces of magic they all grew older mentally, emotionally, and especially physically (A/N I just like Damian being the youngest so everyone can go all cuddle mode on him) of course I'm still mentally and intellectually higher classed then them but they all grew much taller and bigger than me. Lian was now 11 turning 12 in January, she stood a good 5 feet while Jai and Irey (A/N they're twins right?) were 13 years old, Jai was 5'8 while Irey was slightly shorter at 5'6. Why couldn't I have been there with them im sure it would increase my chance of being Batman or at least get my father to trust me more often, maybe if im old enough I can go solo for a while. As if on cue Jai and Irey walk over to us to see what the ruckus was all about. They were dressed up as Thing one and thing 2 from cat and the hat, okay don't ask me how I know that I was forced to watch it by Grayson when he was sick and he used the guilt trip on me. Usually I would huff and walk away haughtily but it was the way his eye's widened with tears about to fall and his bottom lip quivered made me snap. Once Jai and Irey saw me they bursted out laughing everyone was staring at them like they were crazy, they noticed and contained their chuckles and giggles.

"hows it going shorty?" Jai teased, curse them, I would always tease them about them being short when I was taller than them now there back to get revenge on me.

"Shut up" I whispered venomously trying hard to not attract attention to myself. Sadly it was not working due to my ridiculous costume.

"hey even with the bunny ears he isn't taller than us" they all snicker at this

"shut up! Once zatanna learns how to reverse this your going to regret everything you said"

"Z said that there was no way to reverse the damage so were permanently stuck like this" Lian said.

I'm pretty sure one of my ears drooped down like a sad bunny from a cartoon. Now that Lian let go of me I took a glance at her costume. A princess, how Original. Clearly someone has not grown up yet.

"okay did everyone vote?" I look around seeing everyone folding pieces of paper and lining up to stick it in a large box.

"may I forfeit?" I ask Clark. He just smirks

"not a chance kid" im pretty sure a vein was popping out somewhere, Tim said he even named some of them because I always pop out my veins when im losing patients or really angry. I sit and pout earning a snicker from the other contestants

"okay everyone give The league and I time to count the ballads. Sit tight kids" he directed that more towards me. I cant stand when people call me kid or a child, im smarter than everyone at my school. Some of the kids in my class have a hard time trying to do long division and multiplication. Because of my intellect I skipped some grades so I am now in the 7th grade. I could go higher but the school said it was too much for me. They do not know what I'm capable of. In fact I have the Knowledge and brain of a university professor. Well that going too far I would have to say a university student instead, I may be smart but not that smart.

Jai put a hand on my head ruffling up my hair with my bunny hood I shut my eyes tightly so my bangs don't get in my eyes and scrunch my nose. In the distance I saw that Fatass Stephanie brown who looked like she was supposed to be a Barbie doll. Maybe if she loses some weight she might fit those short shorts (A/N I know im bagging on Stephanie but We all know Damian sais these things and he secretly loves her as a sister)

We waited another 5 minutes until Superman came back with some other people who started setting up the podium for the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, placers while others lay trophies and participate ribbons at a nearby table in the corner.

"okay the moment we have all been waiting for" I couldn't help but snort at that earning myself a glare from Superman.

"ladies and gentlemen may I please announce our 3rd placer first." He took a dramatic pause

"drum roll please?" drums started playing to start some suspense and eagerness for others.

"get it over it already!" I yell at Clark

"that's no fun" he sais playfully

"okay third place is…" the drums roll dramatically, and I just roll my eye's so over rated. He opens the card and takes another dramatic pause "Billy Batson!" (A/N he's 10 too right? Can we just say he is 2 months older then little Dami? And another thing he is not captain marvel right now he is a normal kid) the crowd started clapping and I roll my eye's at the young child, who was about 1 inch taller than me. Curse my height! Billy walked up to the podium dressed up as a stupid looking turtle, I think I have seen one of those on T.V before, what was it a teenaged mutant ninja turtle? What a silly cartoon. The employee volunteers handed him a small bronze trophy and a gift card for Toys R us. Seriously? That is such an idiotic gift card.

"okay settle down time to announce our second winner." Everyone gladly obliged eager to hear who wins next. The drums start playing again. If they don't stop playing those stupid drums im going to personally go over there and destroy it with my bare fist. But I just settle with glaring daggers hoping it would burst into flames any minute. "our next winner is…" he opens the next card and smirks "Miss Lian Harper!" the crowd roars and Roy starts throwing a seizure or cheering I can't really tell. If I ever were to have children I would never be as idiotic as that, but I would not be as strict either I don't my child growing up like I did. Depressed and alone. Lian squeals loudly shuffling quickly to the podium jumping up and down. They handed her a medium sized silver trophy and several other things to go with it mostly toys and gift cards. I want to knock that crown off her huge melon head. I don't need anger management I need people to stop pissing me the fuck off!

"now here is the time you have all been waiting for! Drum roll please" I slouch in my spot while the others were sweating. Whatever I should just leave and skip out on trick or treating. It looks stupid anyways I will not stoop so low that I have to beg for candy, besides mother told me that eating candy will corrupt my training and I will have to work twice as hard to burn it off, not really paying attention I glance around the room seeing everyone look just as nervous as the contestants. What's so nerve racking about this there is always next year, endless one of those imbecile's that try to pass themselves off as heroes get them or someone else killed first. "Damian Wayne!" I perk up at my name. the face I was making must have been priceless because I was flabbergasted and did not know what to do. The rooms roar was the loudest so far, obviously because this was the only time ever in my life I would ever wear a bunny suit. Jai and Irey give me a shove forward while Clark beckoned me forward with his hand. Once I was in arms reach he hefted me onto one shoulder holding onto my thighs for support, being superman I could not resist his iron grip and I was too shocked to even fight back. After the crowd settled down a tiny bit he flew me over to the podium and gently placed me down. An Oversized Gold trophy was thrust into my hands, it was shiny and candy was overflowing it making it very difficult to carry, not only did I get that I got a Huge Gift basket which was also overflowed with candy, with toys, gift cards and other things inside. Both of the items together was bigger than my entire body! When people whipped out camera's and started taking pictures I felt light headed and would have fallen over if superman didn't catch me. He came close to my ear "hey, the trophy is enchanted so when you reach inside the trophy it has an unlimited amount of candy" (A/N if only!) he whispered.

"I'm not very keen of sweets."

"no need to be all snotty and stuff everyone knows your just a child and love everything a normal child like's, no matter how much you try to Deny it, it's always going to haunt you" he smirks playfully at me. Too bad I didn't bring my tool belt, it contains a small fragment of kryptonite and I would be more than happy to shove it up his ass and hear him bag for mercy. After he said we could go I basically ran off the stage to where My Father, Tim, Conner, and Wonder woman were talking. They saw me in site and flashed me smile's

"you keep this up and you might win every costume contest known to man" tim said

"shut up drake" that seems to be my every reaction to when Tim speaks to me, it's almost completely built into my system.

"Okay, enough time here who is ready for some trick or treating!" Tim always says the stupidest things sometimes

"Drake, my trophy is enchanted I have an unlimited supply of candy"

"but still you should still go trick or treating for the full live experience its no fun when you cheat"

"whatever lets just get this over with" Wonder woman, Bruce, Tim, conner, and I walk to the teleporters to go back to Gotham city, Clark running towards us clearly not wanting to miss us go trick or treating.

In the flash of an eye we were back inside the bat cave Everyone closely following behind us. We see Alfred come out of the entrance. When did he leave?

"hey Alfred, I invited the titans over for a movie night could you please set up the entertainment room and some snacks?.

"of course master timothy which entertainment room would you like?"

"um the big one with the 3D movie screen projector"

"what movie would you like to watch sir?"

"we agreed that we wanted to see Cabin in the woods" (A/N I know it hasn't come out on DVD yet but Being bruce wayne he has connections which means he gets copies of New movies first

"very well Master timothy right away"

"your too kind Alfred." He teases. Is this night over yet I want to sleep already!

* * *

how did everyone like the chapter? a little short right? sorry ill try better next time. Reviews and request very much appreciated


	7. Trick or Treat?

A/N first of all sorry for not updating in like forever! i have been busy and have been lazy lately. DC universe online has consumed my life! if you dont know what it is its like basically you make your own character and pick a mentor, power, and body/costume. it may have taken 5 hours to download but it was totally worth it. i made a character dedicated to Damian and another character dedicated to zatanna. in this game tim drake is robin and dick is nightwing i wish they had damian. maybe they will update it so i would love you people to join me on DC universe online! enjoy the 7th chapter!

* * *

Tim's P.O.V

Seriously I cant wait for our little movie night with the titans, sure they don't really like damian but as soon as they watch the movie their going to start using Damian as a teddy bear. That's the whole plan, I have no idea what Damian's reaction is going to be when he see's the movie but he would probably start glaring at the screen and state how unrealistic it is. That reminds me Dick said that he was working with the titans again, wonder if he's coming it would do a whole world of good for the little runt. As soon as we reached the main floor of the manor Bruce, Diana and Clark go to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee while I take Damian and Conner with me to my room. "Okay guys we should probably leave by 9 o'clock" i pulled out 3 pillow cases from my closet and toss the towards Damian and Conner.

"what do we need these for drake?"

"well to collect the candy of course" seriously this ten year old was not raised right, maybe if Dick and I raised him he would be a nicer person and certainly much cuter.

"this will make us look like homeless imbeciles, do you think I am going to run around in a horrendous costume and beg low classed people for sweets I don't even want nor need?"

"cut the act kid your not fooling anyone with your big words" Conner cut in

"shut up Kent even though you cheated with robot's programming knowledge into your brain I still have superior intellect over you" Conner pushes himself up from his leaned back position on the bed and towers over Damian a smirk on his face

"want to test that runt?"

"I may be short but out of the 1000 ways I know how to kill a man, there are 22 ways to kill a kryptonium. My personal favourite being dragging a piece of kryptonite down your skin slowly and finally digging into your gut!"

"kid I could knock you out before you could even blink"

"okay guys this is very amusing but we all have to stay alive, and Damian that 'horrendous costume' has to stay on until tomorrow as stated in the contract"

"what contract? I didn't sign anything!" I pull out a scroll of paper and shove it in Damian's face

"as stated in section 4 paragraph 5 you are to keep the costume on until tomorrow." Damian stares wide eyed at the papers.

Flashback

"Damian! Where are you?" Tim yelled he walked into the living room to find a sleeping Damian on the living room floor with crayons and paper sprawled across the floor. Aw I pull out my phone and take a couple of high quality pictures. I walk over to the sleeping beauty and tapped his shoulder slightly, earning a cute yawn from the mini devil, like a cat his tongue curled and he still had a sleepy expression on his face.

"Tim?" he whispered, poor thing had probably been up all night after patrol, maybe because of nightmares? He's probably not going to stay awake very long.

"could you sign this for me?" he must have been very exhausted

"sure" he slurred he took a crayon and surprisingly very neatly wrote his signature. Kid was an artist, once he drew a replica of the Mona Lisa.

Watching him lye there on the ground was painful to watch. So I gently scooped him up and carried him to his room. I tucked him in and gave him a light peck on the forehead. The hard parts of being a big brother is finding the right picture to put on the Christmas card. Maybe a collage?

End of flash back

"Drake I did not agree to these terms" I smirked, I also added a few extra things to the list but don't worry I didn't go too overboard.

"sorry kid you already signed it no going back now" clearly he didn't want to fight because he just grunted. It was extremely cute when he did it in a bunny costume. We all walked downstairs to the front door ready to leave when we were stopped by Alfred and the other adults.

"say cheese" said bruce as he took a surprised picture. Out of pure instinct I grabbed kon and damian into a half hug and smiled in the corner of my eye I could see kon smiling too but damian was just plain surprised. It was a hilarious site but right after he had a scowl plastered on his face.

"father all due respect but delete the picture" he said in the most serious voice

"sorry kiddo but you don't have a lot of pictures yet so gotta add some to the collection." Bruce smirked. Damian was in no position to fight against bruce because 1 he was his father and Little dami must never disobey his father 2 he was ridiculously cute and vulnerable which gives bruce the upper hand of blackmail. Damian scoffs and walks out the house a death grip on the stuffed carrot and pillow case. I remembered to hide my utility belt under my costume just in case, I probably don't need it since we have superboy but just in case you never know when a baddy might be rolling around.

Conner and I walk out the door. Damian had his arms crossed against his chest and his foot made a tapping sound. Clearly someone was grumpy.

"what do we do now drake?"

"lets go over to the good part of town where there are less robberies and stuff" (A/N is there even a good part of gotham?)

"whatever let's get this over with" I walked in front of damian.

"Hey!" Damian cried out. I turned around seeing that Conner had picked up damian and hefted him onto one shoulder holding on to his thighs so he wouldn't fall

"unhand me kent!"

"sorry force of habit, you were walking too slowly" he smirked

Damian's P.O.V

I didn't have to like it but I was extremely tired of walking, so I let kent carry me. Well that was the excuse I told tim and he was stupid enough to believe me. we made our way towards our first house in a matter of minutes.

"what do I do?" I never meant for it to come out so…childish. Like an innocent kid and im everything but that.

"okay first off you go up to the door steps." I nodded

"second you ring the doorbell" well that makes a lot more sense I thought you would break in.

"third, once they open the door you say Trick-or-treat"

"why would I say something as stupid as that" "why don't you just say give me the candy?" tim looked at me like I was fucking crazy

"its tradition, you cant go up to a person and act all ghetto and expect to get something in return" the mental image made me smile inside my head.

"is that all?" I ask

"and don't forget to say thank you" he smirks. Damn bastard knows I barley say 'thank you'

"okay whatever" we walk up to a house that was very well decorated and was a bit overkill. Giant spiders were modeled to look like it was attacking the house and the front yard was a grave yard. There was police tape covering the place obviously fake but the place looked authentic and realistic. We walked past the plastic dead bodies hanging from the roof. Tim nudges me; I presume that he means that I should knock on the door. Hesitantly I reach my hand out and bang lightly on the wooden oak door. Taken by surprise the door swung open, a middle aged lady no older then 30 looked down on me.

"Trick or treat!" the doofuses behind me said in unison. i looked down while the lady handed out a handful of candy to Tim and Conner. Tim and Conner nudged me at the same time, I mumbled something but I was sure no one could hear me.

I instantly hid behind Tim and Conner but they wouldn't let me and I got pushed forward

"ahhhhh what is this adorable little thing!" she pulled me into a tight embrace and it took all of my will power not to break both of her arms right then and there.

They both nudged me again. Might as well get it over with.

"trick or treat" I could feel a blush creep onto my cheeks. I have never been shy before but I haven't really talked to strangers.

"ahhhh he's so cute!" she stuffed a handful of candy into my pillow case. This woman was just too overly cheery it disgusted me.

"can you hop for me?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust

"are you-" I was cut off when tim covered my mouth and whispered in my ear "contract remember? Page 5 paragraph 7 read it up, and remember if you don't do this you wont get to patrol with Bruce for a week" I directed a bat glare towards tim as he smiled evilly at me. I sighed dramatically, and hopped in place like a bunny.

"take another handful mister!" she shoved another handful of candy into my pillow case

Tim elbowed me again "do it again!" he whispered. I had no choice but I did anyways and hopped in place again

"I just cant get enough! Here take another, you know what never mind take the whole bowl!" she said as she stuffed an oversized bowl into my pillow case and quickly took a camera out of nowhere and snapped a photo quickly before retreating into her house. In a flash of my eye, she was gone, leaving me speechless.

"nice job D!" tim spoke up grinning like a maniac.

"shut up Drake!" I stalked off in the other direction, tim and conner close on my tail.

The night went on for a boring hour or so and we had to make 2 trips because our pillow cases were over flowing. 1 person had the nerve to give me a carrot and tell me to re-enact 'bugs bunny' that just about sent me over the edge. And I had to use tim's and Conners pillow cases because each house would dump the entire bowl into my pillow case. I was relieved when we finally made it back to the Manor.

I was totally in a grumpy mood and not to mention it was 10:00,

"is it your bed time baby bird?" bruce said when I came through the door, clear exhaustion evident on my face.

"I don't have a bed time, bed times are for children" I stated

"and you're a child" he retaliated

"don't worry Bruce, he's probably going to fall asleep through half the movie anyways, now if you will quit worrying Conner and I will go change into some comfortable P.J's"

"what no fair!" I said before Bruce could even reply

"ya Timmy why doesn't Damian go change?"

"because he's not wearing anything under the Costume and the outfit is basically sleep wear. Plus we had a contract" before Bruce or I could protest he took Conner and I's hand then rushed upstairs towards his room us in his peek.

We were forcefully shoved into the room and Tim immediately took off his shirt and threw it at the wall where there was a pile of clothes. He walked into his walk in closet (A/N every bedroom in the manor has a walk in closet and other luxuries its like a hotel. But lets say that damian was way more spoiled when he was with his mom.) as tim walked out he tossed conner a t shirt and baggy pyjama pants. I looked away blushing as they stripped carelessly right in front of me. I walk over to the bed and flop down laying on my back so I could look at the ceiling instead of the muscly men. Im pretty sure they caught me blushing and quickly finished off changing. Conner flopped onto the bed beside me and slung an arm over me. That oaf, if he wasn't a kryptonian then I would have broke his arm, I tried to but his grip was tight, but what can you expect from a clone of superman?

"unhand me kent!"

"whats wrong kiddo? Im just being friendly"

"your gestures are unnecessary" I looked away so he wouldn't see my blush, unfortunately earning me a chuckle from both of them. We walk downstairs and as of on cue the doorbell rang. Tim cheerfully skipped over to the door, that stupid queer (A/N I have nothing against gays BTW it just a witty comment that damian would make) Damian through open the door revealing totally random people who I don't know (A/N Damian hasn't worked with the titans yet so he dosent know them) there seemed to be about 5 people all of which were dressed in pyjamas.

"Greeting's earthlings! For we are going to celebrate the holiday of Halloween!"

"settle down star, im excited too" star?

"come in guys! we wont bite!"tim said playfull. They all walked inside casually, 2 even walked in like they owned the place.

"Oh that's right Damian dosent know you guys yet. Okay Damian this is Starfire" he gestures at a red head who looks like she is somewhat an alien, or at least a meta.

"cyborg." He sais pointing at a man, who looked to be half man half robot. It kind of looked disturbing.

"raven" this one I liked already. She was wearing a purple hood that covered her head but could see part of her face. She had a dark aura around her that felt surprisingly good, it reminded me of demons.

"and donna" this one looked like she was an amazon. And she probably was.

"sorry dick couldn't make it he was…busy and beast boy is partying with his other friends" the girls who was dubbed Donna said

"that's odd dick would never pass up an event like this. Especially if I'm hosting or if Dami's here" Tim stated. He just shrugged

"woah whats with the get up dude?" cyborg asked me, I tried not to kill someone.

"I won a bet" tim spoke for me.

"this creature is the most adorable sight I have ever laid my eye's on!" yelled Starfire quickly flying over to me and picking me up crushing me in a bone crushing hug before I could blink.

We all walked into a grand hallway leading to the entertainment room. As we approached the door Tim walked in front and stopped us from entering. "before you go in please be warned about the movie rating"

"get on with it Drake!" I yelled, I pushed past him and into the entertainment room turning the lights on with me. the light revealed a big room with a big projection screen (not as big as a movie theaters though) a bunch of blankets and pillows and it looked like there was a blanket tent already made. Just like how Grayson would like it…enough with Grayson! My stupid mind keeps on wandering back to him he's done I'm deleting him from my life. One less nuisance to remember. But why? Why cant I bring myself to forget. What ever I walkover to the pillow fort where there was a small buffet table which look like there was enough food for 8 people plus a super clone. We all got settled down in the giant blanket fort. Honestly how childish did that just sound?

everyone helped bring all the food to the middle so we could all just reach out and grab what we want. Lazy asses always need stuff in arms reach.

Tim took a blue-ray dvd and popped it into the DVD player. Everyone immediately went quiet and started to dig in. to my surprise the Tamaranian dug in vigorously first. The room went dark. The 3-D screen kicked in and the graphics were amazing. Before I knew it I had a bowl of candy in my hands and I started eating.i just couldn't stop something just caught my eye's.

And the movie started

* * *

A/N how did everyone like the story? any request? oh and ill let the majority pick what Damian's reaction is going to be to the movie. so i think this story is going to go on just a couple more chapters. i kinda want to make a sequal check my profile if you want to see my description. ttyl and Review! ill be taking Request for 1 shots!


	8. Candy and Daddy bats to the rescue!

A/N OMG! i cant beileve i left all you guys hanging for so long! and heres me being a hypocrite about people not updating. im so sorry! like i dont know whats wrong with me!. wahhhhh! i litterally so sorry. anyways i hope you guys read the new story description, there little parts from the last chapter of the story that im going to make extra special just for you guys!. and about that, i have no idea what most of this story has to do with the title lol.

Anyways please enjoy the story. and thank you to Stevie.x for the extra boost and idea for the story!

Disclaimer: i do not own BATMAN

* * *

Damian's P.O.V

The movie was much more than i anticipated for it to be. Its not that i was scared or anything. Well maybe just a little. Whenever someone died it reminded me of myself as if i were the killer.

Yes i am very regretful about my past. And im still trying to find my feet after my disownment but im getting there. I could not take my eye's off the screen. And whatever i could find i stuffed in my mouth, whether it was candy, chips, chocolate, popcorn or pizza i stuffed in my mouth. It's very unusual of me but i don't care, it calms my nerve's, i didn't even care if my stomach was hurting a little. This bunny suit was really getting irritating, i was warm and cozy though.

Tim knew i would be scared so he brought my blanky down before hand. I would have yelled at him for going into my room but i was actually grateful. My blanky always made me feel better. Without even knowing i hooked my arm around tim's. I could tell half of them stared at me but i just couldn't let go.

Tim leaned over so he can talk to me with out disturbing the others.

"Dami, if this is too much for you, you can sleep if you want" i just frowned and shook my head. I hated this part of the movie. The screen got all quiet, i waited. The part where something pops out of no where. I clutch onto tim even harder.

When the killer jumped out, i instantly hid behind Tim tears threatening to fall. Everyone must have seen me because the girls moved closer and cuddled into me and conner was sitting beside me for support wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around tim's waste for dear life. I think i could crack one of tim's ribs just from my grip.

"hush, it's okay little one" Tim whispered comforting words into my ears. Normally i would have never wanted this physical affection but there's a first time for everything.

It didn't help that the screen was 3D so it looked like the monsters and killers were coming out at you. I don't know what's come over me. The characters on the screen we running away from a gruesome looking creature, causing me to snuggle into Tim's back making me blush even more then i already was.

"Timmy can we do something else?" the candy must really be making me crazy.

"sure buddy" with the click of the remote the movie turned off and the lights turned on. I could feel my face still flushed. All i did was sit there in fear.

When conner tapped my shoulder i almost jumped a foot in the air almost falling off my part off the couch if conner hadn't of catched me.

"woah there squirt, did the movie scare you that bad?"

"tt n..no! i don't get scared" my voice clearly implying the opposite

Tim's P.O.V

Damian was totally scared.

Whatever i didn't like the movie anyways. "What do you guys want to do?"

everyone just shrugged their shoulders. I thought of things we might want to do. i had the most devious smirk i have ever had in ages.

"Hey Damian?" he looked up at me with child curiosity. The smirk never left my face once

"what is it drake?" i started advancing closer and closer to Damian

"Little D, whats the first candy you ever ate?" i'm sure everyone was staring at me funny, i took a bowl of candy and hid it behind my back so Damian wouldn't see

"Um i had these special cherries, and they were labeled 'natures candy' does that count?"

"not at all Dami, now were going to experiment, so sit down"

"um Drake? This is creeping me out" he was trying to back up to the door but just bumped into conner. Everyone had devious smiles on their faces, i'm sure they must have caught on by now. I used my weight and gently pushed Damian to the carpeted ground, then proceeded to straddle his hips and hold his hands above his head, if anyone walked in right now they would have guessed i were about to rape Damian.

"get off me drake!" everyone gathered around like surgeons about to operate on a patient.

"now lets see what candy we should try first." I closed my eye's and dug through Damian's charmed trophy, pulling out a hand full of gummy worms. I let go of Damians hand and let Starfire hold him down. Damian's eye's widened when he saw me with the gummy worms.

"Drake if you get anywhere near my face i swear i'll-" i stuffed a handful of gummy worms in his mouth then clapped my hand over his mouth so he couldn't spit it out. I then made sure he started chewing by making motions with his mouth. Soon enough he swallowed it.

"you stupid excuse of a brother!, you stupid orphaned child. You-" i just ignored half of what he said and gagged him with Conner's Hand. I reached into the trophy once more and pulled out a snickers bar. It was already unrapped so i dangled it infront of damian's mouth

"here comes the train." His mouth was sealed tight. I used one hand to plug his nose. He was turning blue but it seemed he wouldn't give in for a while, he cant hold out any longer. Eventually he gasped for air and i took my chance to shove the snickers bar down his throat.

Tons of candy later...

"wheu!" i honestly think this is the stupidest thing i have ever done in my entire life. I thought to myself as the titans and i try to catch Damian.

"No damian don't!-" its too late, hes hanging by his feet on the chandelier.

"Tim catch me!" my eyes bulge

"what! No Dami-"

"unffff!" he's giggling madly while i try to catch my breath. This is defiantly not how i expected my day to go, not to mention Damians personality has changed from its usually cold snobby rich kid form to this sugar crazed kid. "Shit!" i swear loudly. Damian runs from my arms bouncing from wall to wall in the hallway knocking over tables and pictures. Alfred's going to have a cow then a hourse then a whale!.

"Tim! Is everything okay down there?" shit! If Bruce finds out i'll be grounded until my kids have kids!

"ya, everything's fine! Were just-uhhh playing tag!"

"well keep it down, im trying to sleep!"

"sure bruce!" i run off in damians direction only to run into cyborg.

"woah there. Have you seen any sign of the little runt?" i groan loudly

"eeeeeeeppppppp!" i hear Starfire shriek loudly. It was more of a shriek of joy instead of terror. Cyborg and i run to where Starfire was. Only to find her crushing damian in a hug that looked very painful from my view.

"are you kidding me?"

"this adorable creature!" Instead of trying to get away from her he just embraces her back and seems like he's actually enjoying it. I would be taking pictures but Starfire was running off, or should i say flying off with Damian in her arms bridal style. And locks herself in an empty room.

"Oh my god!" i yell, but not loud enough to wake up bruce or Alfred.

Good thing i always keep a bobby pin with me. I took the peice of medal and stuck it in the key slot, tinkering with it a little and with a record of 17 seconds i managed to open the door. I find starfire cuddling damian while he sleeps. He was in between her legs sleeping on her chest almost soundlessly. I guess in the league of assassins they teach you to sleep soundlessly.

"Finally" i sigh in relief, taking Damian from Starfires arms. I take note of how disappointed she looked as soon as Damian was out of her arms. Cyborg,Starfire and I walk back to the main entertainment room only to find Conner, Donna, and Raven sleeping in their respectful places. I take a place right beside Conner while Cyborg climbs in a blanket beside Donna and Starfire takes a place beside raven (A/N no these are not pairings so please do not ask) i place Damian gently between Conner and I then i clap my hands to turn off the lights (A/N do these even exists? Lol i wanted one when i was younger) i drape an arm over Damian while he leans into the arms a little. I love these times when damians so adorable and cuddly. And i let sleep take over.

Regular P.O.V

Late at night..2:00 AM (or morning i guess)

Damian's eyes were screwed shut as he tried not to thrash around like a maniac. Even if Damian was a demon, and was difficult, and acted too old and serious for his age. He was still a kid. A kid who needs love, gets nightmares at night. Gets scared. Has feelings. Damians eye's pop open rapidly as he looks around to find him in between, Conner and Tim. His head was spinning and he had a nasty stomach ache. He was pretty sure he was going to pass out from the sheer pain. There was only one person who could make him feel better. (no its not Alfred ;)) Damian crawled out of his blankets and made his way slowly up the stairs. It was taking longer then it should have because Damian was having a battle in his head whether or not he should go upstairs. But surely enough he walked in front of the big grand door that was the master bedroom.

He creaked the door open slightly to find a lump in the giant bed snoring loudly. He crawled over carefully trying not to wake the sleeping figure in slumber. He tapped the lump lightly, earning nothing. He tried again a little harder and getting a groan. He turned around so he was facing the edge of the bed instead of his back to Damian.

"Damian? What is it? Don't you know how what time it is?"

"Daddy, i have a tummy ache" his voice almost felt week and pathetic. But the pout on his lips just made bruce's heart ache.

"come here Baby bird, let me make you feel better. He said as he scooped up damian in his arms, instantly pulling him under the covers.

"it hurts daddy. I ate too much candy" Bruce kissed his belly then he pressed his moist lips against Damian's cheek "better Baby bird?"

Damian smiles " a little" Bruce smiles slightly and brings damian up to his chest crushing him into his embrace. They lye down and just enjoy each others presence for a while. Damian suddenly feels his eyes getting droopy . bruce strokes Damians head affectionately "Baby bird, why don't we get a few more hours of sleep?" Damian was still not in his right mind so he didn't take any offense in the nickname. He just nodded and snuggled closer into Bruce's embrace.

Bruce loved his Little bird. Was the last thought before he let slumber take over again for the night.

* * *

A/N hey guys! hope you enjoyed the chapter! now that i have got the idea's rolling i can finally figure out what i want to do. BTW i might be making a young justice Fan fic Featuring Dami so be on the look out for that and after im done this story ill be doing to sequel. then after ill be sticking to doing one-shots.

Review soon! love you all and ill update soon promise!


	9. where's my blanky!

A/N hey guys! this is the 9th chapter! and i'm thinking there will probably only be 3 more chapters to the story. *sad face* dont worry cause theres going to be a sequel! well the sequel will probably have nothing to do with this but who cares right? okay enjoy the story and review! oh and thank you to Stevie.x for the idea for this chapter

Disclaimer: i do not own Batman

* * *

It was an ordinary day at the manor. All was quiet after the little sleep over Tim decided to throw, and of course all that candy had put Damian in a sugar coma.

Flash back...

"ugh" groaned damian as he tried to forcefully push himself off of the bed so he could get ready for the day. But his head and stomach decided against it.

"Baby bird you okay?" asked a very concerned bruce. he knew this was the result of the candy, but in his mind he was happy that his little robin was in a sugar coma. Not only will he be able to stay home from work, but he gets to spend quality time with his little baby bird. Quickly, bruce took out his phone and made a call to his personal planner canceling his meeting for 10:00-2:00 and also cancelling everything after that.

"come on Birdy lets get you cleaned up." For no one had any idea what Bruce had in store for his Baby bird.

End of flash back...

It was a week after the sleepover and Jason had, had the last straw with Damian. Though Damian feels the need to be noticed (even though he's the main attraction around the house)leading to pranks that Damian likes to throw his so called pranks. There not as funny as Dick's or as violent as Jason's or as well planned as Tim's but however, Damian's are the most devious. Only because his pranks are rare and they are the kind of pranks that no one will ever forget.

So when Jason came home one night. With a hot girl clinging to his right arm. He walks into his bedroom to find it massacred with all the things boys would never want in their room. Hello kitty posters, cute puppy's, care bear stickers and stuffed animals. Not to mention the room was coated with a layer of pink paint which Jason would have to re-paint after this girl was gone. She just stood there with her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress her giggles. The look on jason's face was so priceless, that Damian decided to hide a camera in the corner of the room where he could get a perfect shot of Jason's face. Of course Jason saw the camera since nothing goes unseen in a Bat's eye's.

"Damian!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Of course the girl left, still trying to keep her laughing to a minimum but was failing miserably.

So Jason snatched the camera from the corner of the room and stormed straight to Damian's room. Once he arrived he saw that the door was half open so he took the opportunity to slam the door open. Of course, he wasn't aware of the bucket above him plunging down onto his head. Covering him with a sticky substance of maple syrup.

"oh kiddo, you've done it now." He lunged straight for the smirking Damian. Unfortunately his rationality blinded him to see Damian had a pillow. Not just any pillow. But a pillow filled with bright white feathers on the ready. Jason stepped on a hidden floor piece that seemed to be extremely sticky.

"you little Runt! You better let me go before i knock you done a foot!" Damian was keeping quiet but had a devious smirk on his lips. He started hitting Jason several times with the pillow, several feathers covering him. And to make sure he was evenly coated, he dumped a while bucket of feathers on top of his head. Covering him head to toe in sticky feathers. In result, Jason looked like a giant over grown chicken. Before he ran for the door. Damian took a couple high resolution pictures for the whole superhero community to see. Laughing, Damian fled from the area of the crime. Immediately running to Daddy bats for protection.

Jason managed to get himself unstuck from the sticky surface. Quickly following after Damian. Only to find him hiding behind Jason.

"Daddy, protect me!" what a bad actor, thought Jason.

"Jason what is the meaning of this?" Bruce had tried to ask softly.

"Dad, look at what he did to me!" behind Bruce, Damian was indeed smirking and Putting on the innocent look.

"Jason, we do not take out our anger a frustration on our little ones, and why would Damian do something like this? He's a good boy. Now go to your room and think about what you have done!"

"but Dad!"

"No buts!" Bruce finished as he pointed upstairs, where Jason's room was. He was grumbling under his breath about something but Bruce and Damian could not hear anything he was saying, so they just ignored it.

"thank you daddy!" he said innocently as he wrapped his tiny arms around Bruce's waist.

"okay now go upstairs and get washed up. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in" he smiled

"okay!" Damian said, with false happiness

Thinking that he had won, Damian made his way over to his room happily. Making sure to get rid of the evidence before his Father came up and figured out whats up.

But Damian was getting too cocky and he did not expect Jason to even come back for him.

Onto Jason...

"oh Damian, you do not know what you have just gotten yourself into" Jason said to himself as he was picking feathers off his leather jacket. Damian was going to pay

* * *

The next morning...Damian's P.O.V

"where is it!" this is bad. Very, very bad. This cant be happening to me. It just cant. I mean, i'm such an organized person. I even organized my father's schedule not to mention his business meetings and vacations. Of course he had to shut me down since i was under aged, i wish i was an adult (A/N ya us kids tend to say that alot, but once we become an adult were like WTF is this! Why cant work be fun like spongebob...)

Anyways. I think i might have a heart attack if i don't find it. I cant lose it. Its my one and ONLY prized possession. I have probably tried everywhere possible.

This is just so frustrating! Why did i have to lose it now! i made my way down the hallway to look in Fathers room, it might be there. I always take it everywhere with me when im walking around the manor.

Soon enough i made it to Bruce's door and knocked a couple times. No answer perfect timing, Bruce is probably in the shower getting ready for his 11:00 meeting. I crept in like a tiny ninja.

What happened next was probably a bad idea. I basically tore the room apart looking for my lost item.

"Damian?" i think i almost jumped 8 feet into the air. I turned around slowly to find Bruce standing at the door frame in just a towel covering his waist.

"yes father?" i try to act calm like i usually do, but this is a crisis!

"why are you in my room? And why is there a mess in here?" he said while moving closer to me. His voice sounded more amused than angry.

"no reason Father" i was getting nervous of how close he was getting to me

"really? If there is no reason then why would you be in here in the first place?" he smirked. Damn it, he had me now.

"i'm sorry Father i cannot tell you. Now please step aside so i can continue searching for my lost item" cant have father thinking i'm weak now can we.

"Damian tell me what your looking for" i simply shake my head for no. He just gives me a Bat glare, its more half hearted towards me since i'm his flesh and blood.

"let me help you. Or else you will not like the consequences." He advances closer so that i'm hovering backwards on the bed and him on top of me. Him pinning my hands easily because of my smaller build. Curses i wish i had my father's height when he was 10 years old.

"Father i request you get off me this instance"

"awwww is my baby bird grumpy" he pinned both my arms with one hand and started poking my sides with the other. I bit my lip trying to suppress my laughs. Curse my ticklish skin. I unfortunately get it from my Mother. I was lost so far in thought i didn't notice him swoop down on my and blowing raspberries on my stomach. It was just too much, i couldn't keep my laughs in anymore. I started laughing hysterically.

"Dad..haha!..stop!"

"not until you tell me what your looking for" the smile on Bruces face was very much visible.

"okay, okay stop!" he did and let go of me. I quickly stood to my feet and dusted myself off, it was a force of habbit.

"well"

"i'm looking for my blanky..." i murmured

"sorry what was that i couldn't he-"

"i'm looking for my blanky!" i know he heard me, he probably just wanted to hear it again.

"awww thats the Dam ii love" he cooed. This was exactly why i didn't want him to know. Now he's going tell everyone.

"well i have to get ready for work so i'll help you look later okay?" i nodded though my face wouldn't show it i was happy someone would help me look.

"you are excused, Father"

"son, this is my room"

"oh right. I excuse myself." I rushed out the room before Father could objectify.

Night time...

This was not good. Even with fathers help i still could not find my blanky.

Thats okay right? I can live without it. All these thoughts through my head didn't calm me down at all. I tried slowly drifting off to sleep when an erupt thunder boomed outside my window. I jumped a foot in the air and almost fell off the bed. I quickly reach to turn on the light but the switch didn't seem to be working. This can't be happening to me. I knew it, without my blanky i'm a bad luck charm.

I pushed myself off the bed and crawled on the floor to Fathers room. I was only crawling so i wouldn't walk into someone or something and get knocked over...and maybe cause i didn't want monsters to see me.

Before i knew it i was at my Fathers door once again. I creaked the door open a smidge to see bruce sleeping their snoring loudly. Wow i don't know whats worse, Bruce's snoring or the thunder storm.

I made my way over to the bed and tapped the figure lightly. "Father?" he stired in his sleep but tried to swat me away like a fly. I tried again, "Father!" he turned my way and opened one eye.

"what is it Baby bird. I'm tired" i looked down at my toe's aware that they were somewhat freezing playing with the fabric of my soft pajamas. I didn't exactly know where this conversation was going to go but i wasn't about to admit weakness in front of father. Then suddenly the thunder boomed the loudest yet and i visibly jumped a couple feet in the air. A terrified expression clear on my face. The lightning was the only light illuminating the room so he could only see hald of my terrified expression.

"oh come here Birdy" he scooped me up and made a blanket nest with me curled up in his arms. I gladly snuggle my head into his chest trying to block out the noise.

I can't take it anymore! "Daddy! I want my blanky!" i dried softly into his chest, soaking up his shirt slightly. He rubbed my back soothingly

"shush little one. Everything's going to be okay"

"no it's not"

"i'll buy you a new one" he insisted

"no, this one was speci-al" i slurred my last words because i was unbelievably exhausted.

"sleep Little one, you deserve it"

Jason's P.O.V

My plans should be pulling together any second now. i went over to Bruce's room already knowing that Damian would be there. and creaked the door open. To my surprise i saw damian cuddled up beside Bruce crying softly into his chest.

Something about this just broke my heart.

"shush little one. Everything's going to be okay"

"no it's not"

"i'll buy you a new one"

"no, this one was speci-al" after i heard those words i closed the door slowly, i walked back to my room with my head down in shame. I was feeling uncontrollably guilty right now. then i just fell asleep thinking about Damian, my younger brother. And how much pain i put him through.

The next morning...Damian's P.O.V

I woke up groggily to find myself still in Fathers arms. "Father?" no answer. "Father!" i try a little louder this time he still doesn't wake up. I slithered out of his arms and onto the part of the bed Father wasn't on and i started jumping on the bed to get him to wake up. "what i'm up!" he snaps his eye's open and had a reaction with his legs which ended up sweeping me off my feet and onto his chess again. I landed with a light thud and knocking half of the wind out of Father. He gladly wrapped his arms around me. I tried squirming out of his arms but it was too tight of a grip.

"Father let go of me" i tried squirming some more but he closed his arms and tighten his hug like i was a teddy bear.

"not yet"

"father please i have to go to the bathroom"

"fine" he lets go but not before giving me a wet kiss on the forehead first. I waited until i was out of the room before wiping my head off.

After i had showered and brushed my teeth i went back to my room and plopped myself onto my bed face first. I was still very upset that i could not find my blanky. I let a few more tears fall out of my eye's.

This was the worse day of my life.

* * *

Jason's P.O.V

I walked slowly to Damian's room with Damian's one and only prized possession clutched in my hand.

Before i knew it i was at damian's door about to knock. When suddenly i heard a sob escape the room. I opened the door slightly "Damian?" i hid the blanket behind my back and made my way over to Damian. Had my harmless prank really affect him this bad? I decided to cut right to the chase.

"Damian look what i have" i brought the blanket from behind my back and held it up for him to see.

He looked over and he shot himself up from his earlier position. His face lighting up like a Christmas tree. He rushed over to me and snatched the blanket from my hands "blanky!" this sight was just adorable.

"thank you Jason!"

"actually kid i had it the whole time"

"but..but why?" it was kind of heart breaking, the devastation in his eye's

"i was trying to get revenge on you because of the prank you pulled on me" my defensives were down so before i knew it he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist burying himself into my shirt. I could feel the tears soaking my shirt.

"i'm sorry jay. I didn't mean to hurt you too much, i just wanted to prank you that's all."

I wrapped my arms protectively around Damian's back trying to calm him down. "i forgive you Dami. Just don't do it again"

"okay" he let go and rubbed his eye's to get rid of the tears.

"hey wanna go get some ice cream or something. What do kids like?"

"i'm not a child todd"

"whatever, demon or child choose one already" we both laughed.

"at least i'm not a druggie"

"kid better watch your moutch" i said. Then i picked damian up like a sac of potatoes then proceeded to walk down the stairs.

"todd let go of me!" i chuckled. This was my baby brother.

"where are we even going todd!"

"where else? To get ice cream" the day was somewhat perfect for the 2 of them.

* * *

A/N what did you guys think? did you like the Jason?Damian fluff? next chapter will probably be around Christmas or something. ill try to update soon! bye


	10. Take me with you part 1

A/N okay guys i tried to make this chapter special for you guys. i really hope you like it. and BTW i dont hate dick grayson! he's actually one of my favourites and i would never hate him. he just fits into the story and you will see him very soon.

Review!

Disclaimer:I do not own batman

* * *

Damian's P.O.V  
the year was almost over, and i swear i have only gained 1 inch in height.  
it was is exactly 1 week until Christmas

Father had insisted we have a party because it would bring up his popularity. and he also insisted we host the party at the manor this year. apparently there was a special surprise in store for me this christmas.

anyways, i desperately wanted to skip out on this event but father had basically forced me into going and the punishment if i didn't was my robin rights.

so here i am, walking around the manor and waiting for the party to start. I asked if i could go out for a bit and come back later but father was paranoid he thought i was going to go and not come back until the party was over. I wasn't going to do that! Was going to be fashionably late for like 5 hours!

I decided to see what Jason was doing since Tim, Alfred and Father went to by stuff for the party. Jason usually isn't home but he was forced into watching me because apparently i wasn't 'old enough' to take care of myself. Even though Jason refused to baby sit me he suddenly agreed when Bruce brought Jason into another room saying 'we needed to talk'.

So i walked downstairs into the garage and weaved through all the cars, Father owns 1 of each car... including 1 of each colour, So our garage looks more like a parking lot then an actual garage. i found Jason under a car on one of those boards (A/N i don't know what there called)

"Jason" slip of the tongue, ever since Todd and i bonded, we have been on a first name bases with each other. Father thinks its cute, while tim coos over us saying something like "The Rebel and the demon are such cuties!" i had to use every bit of my humanity not to stab him repeatedly with a knife then laugh when the blood starts gushing. But i wanted to be accepted into this family, i want to be apart of whatever bond tim and Jason have with Father.

"ya squirt" i'm pretty sure a vein just popped out of my head.

"lets do something"

"i'm doing something right now" he reasoned.

"well i'm bored and if i am then you have to be too" i put on a pouty lip that showed i was boss around here.

"do you know how much of a brat you are?"

"do you know how annoying you are?" i retorted. Even though he could probably kill me right now. I should remember not to mess with the mentally unstable one.

"Go do your kiddie stuff then get ready for the party. I'm planning to pick up a babe tonight and i don't want you clinging to me."

"ya no one wants me around here anymore." I whispered so quietly that Jason couldn't hear me. I walked out of the garage and into my room. Quickly pulling out my phone and dialing Collin. It took about 4 rings for him to answer.

"Hello?" i wonder when he's going to hit puberty.

"Wilkes, lets get lunch"

"gee damian i wish i could but it's my groups turn to do chores today. Sorry"

"but wilkes, your turn isn't until tomorrow"

"i know, but i volunteered to help because one of the kids were sick with the flu"

"can you cancel?"

"sorry damian. I cant" he said before he hung up the phone. i try to hide the hurt on my face. Looks like no one wants me around.

I stop moping then go over to my body length mirror and look at myself in the mirror. My hair was perfectly gelled as always and my clothes were the latest fashion, i even have my own stylist to prove it. Not to mention my perfect toned skin and natural blue eye's. I was the perfect being. I have both my fathers looks and my mothers. But what i don't get is why i was so short. Junior high is pretty stupid for me, and not because i'm too smart for these kids.

You have kids like me who haven't even hit their growth spurt yet mixed in with short girls then fat girls then guys who have to put on deodorant twice a day. I stand at a 4'4 while the other guys are at 5'7. But what makes me superior is not because of my intellect, it's because of my high athletic ability. I have the best grades in school not to mention good looking. I'm the full package! Well unfortunately mother had kept me locked up for years and father had homeschooled me for a couple months so i'm socially retarded. I give out a sigh. Why is my life so messed up?

A couple hours later...

I got in the shower and turned on the hot water. I'm not a girl because i take long showers and take a long time changing, right? When i got in the shower i could feel it sting just a little bit as it washed over my recent cuts. I only let the water hit my back and hang my head outside the splash zone. Once i was done in the shower i walked stepped out grabbing the fluffiest white towel we had and trotted out the door to my room then my walk in closet.

It was a very hard decision on what to pick and wear. But considering it was a party i decided on a fancy black V-neck with a gold necklace together with simple jeans. Though it actually made me look like a child i didn't care and i walked out of my closet quickly drying my hair. Careful not to mess it up before i gel it up. I got my very expensive moose and hair gel then delicately placed every strand of hair in there respectful spots so i looked rich and fashionable at the same time. I may be 10 but i'm still very self cautious about my body, a gift from mother.

I trotted out of my room only to bump into drake and bruce.

"aww look at him, he looks like a regular 10 year old"

"shut up drake"

"Damian that outfits nice, but i want you to try on something that i bought" father was holding up a bag that seemed a little big

"what is it?"

"you'll see, i'll wait until the party starts so you don't start complaining."

"whatever"

An hour later, at the party...normal P.O.V

"father i refuse to wear this" tim and Jason were waiting patiently outside the change rooms wondering what was going on in their.

"Damian i told you, this is good for your complexion as yourself. Don't want the press thinking your a spoiled brat."

"but he is!" tim shouted from the outside.

"Please damian? For me?"

"fine! But get out so i can change"

"love you son. I'll let you have extra cookie's tonight"

"father, does it look like i want sweets cookie's?"

"well if you don't want cookie's then how are we going to make the ginger bread house later?"

"point taken" bruce then walked out of the change room so damian could change into the assorted outfit.

"oh and we have a special guest that will be joining us in making our little house"

"little? Dad we always make a mansion house when we make a ginger bread house" Jason chimed up.

"and who is this special guest father?" damian ignored Jason.

"its a surprise"

A second later, damian came out of the change room. Wearing a totally adorable outfit. Tim didn't even recognise him. Damian was wearing a glowing snapback hat (A/N or is it called a flat hat?) that only glowed in the front while the rest was plain grey, his hair was in a swoop with touch on highlights that no doubt Stephanie did earlier when bruce tied him to a chair. Now damians hair had golden brownish blonde streaks in his little swoop. He was wearing a baggy baby blue hoodie that had a teddy bear on it, white jeans and a belt that matched the hat. And to top it off he wore a stuffed Bunny on his back that had a strap over his shoulder holding it to the right side of his back. This sight was not only fashionable but completely adorable.

"why the bunny?" tim suddenly asked.

"oh that? i'm telling the press that he dosent go anywhere without it"

"why are you down grating me to this level father?"

"because i need an adorable son to go with my rebel son and my genius son."

"why cant i dress like Todd? Or even drake?" damian looked over to Jason who was wearing his favourite leather jacket and ripped jeans. While tim was wearing a sweater vest over a dress shirt and nice dress pants. "your making me look like a child"

"you are a child. And you have to wear it because of your back story. Tim is my very successful teenager who is very bright for his age. While Jason is my rebel son who claims that 'he stops being a rebel for the holidays so he can be with his family and his little brothers' you fit into tim's and jason's stories perfectly. Your the little child who is stuck between tim not being able to spend time with you because of work and jason's rebellious."

"what is brown and grayson then?" he spit dicks name like a curse.

"Stephanie is my perfect little angel and gothams sweetheart while dick is my circus boy that lightens the manor with his charm and is the kid that never wants to grow up"

"Whatever lets leave." Bruce did not like the way damian was acting one bit.

Damian's P.O.V

I walked out of the change rooms and followed father down the hallway to the grand staircase where everyone was in the main entrance. The justice league were all dressed in civvies and mixed in with civilians. I could feel the stares all fixed on our little group with Stephanie quickly joining us wearing simple white dress. She was right beside me in an instant walking down with us. I unconsciously clutched on to her dress and hiding a little. All these stairs were making me nervous. Stephanie had noticed instantly and ruffled my hat which had ruffled my hair a bit. She took my hand into hers and played her part as Gotham's sweetheart. Giving warm smiles to everyone. I could see people staring and cooing at how adorable i was suppose to be.

Father stood on a podium while he ushered us to sit down behind him. "not you damian. Come up with me" i went over to him and he took my small hand into his big one and led me up to the stage so we were center of attention, i stood behind him a little. My cheeks flushed.

Father grabbed a micro phone while the reporters and camera people were trying to get a good spot for an interview.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May i please grab your attention? I would like to start this party off with a thank you for each and every one of you for showing up today. Christmas is one of my favourite holidays. Its a time when family get together and have a little bonding time. I, personally am fond of family bonding. So i hope you all have a wonderful time tonight, and a wonderful Christmas. Don't start clapping yet. I would like to introduce the newest addition to the family, Damian." Father had moved aside so people could see me, my cheeks get even more flushed when people started whispering.

"Damian is not adopted. He is actually my biological son" people started whispering some more.

We stepped off the stage and was greeted with several friends of his talking to him. I walked off to where Jason,tim and Stephanie were. Stephanie automatically smiled. "hey little cutie, how's my favourite brother doing?"

"shut up brown"

"hey i thought i was your favourite brother" tim pouted

"don't worry timmy. You have a special place in my heart" Jason made a gagging noise

"oh shut up Jason"

"whatever lets grab some grub"

"your such a pig"

"whatever" we all made our way over to the buffet table. I couldn't help but notice how much we looked like the cullens from twilight walking in at lunch. Before you ask i did read the saga and i somewhat enjoyed it.

I filled my plate with food and followed everyone else back to the table. Stephanie looked at my plate "wow dami, come on you need some meet in those bones, your too scrawny" she plucked a chicken breast off her plate a placed it on my plate.

"brown, i don't need more then i can eat. And as you can see i'm perfectly happy with my salad"

"kid, you should eat more. Well not like Jason over there" we all look at Jason who's eating a huge mountain of food.

"whatever" we all continue eating

After a whole bunch of hugs, interviews and conversations with strangers they all finally leave except for a few league members who agreed to help set up the Christmas tree and build a gingerbread house with us.

"okay are we ready to begin?" bruce ask

"wait!" tim walks over to bruce and whispers something in his ear and bruce smirks.

"okay everyone were going to have to wait a couple minutes, just get cozy while we get you refreshments" we wait 5 minutes before Alfred walks in with cookies and milk. When i was about to grab for a cookie i suddenly hear the door bell ring.

"wonder who that could be" superman said

"Damian can you go get the door!" father yells from the kitchen

I grumble before i walk over to the door. Who the hell could it be now? I walk over to the huge grand oak doors and unlock all three locks and security pass code (Fathers paranoid)

I open the doors and my eye's widen. My mouth opens and closes like a fish. My voice is breathless.

"you..." i let out.

"Miss me Little D?

* * *

A/N you guys like? cliffhanger. and this will probably be a 3 part chapter and ending with 1 more chapter so 4 chapters! yay! ill update soon so review and tell me what i should do next. get ready for tons of drama and fluff.

Review!


	11. Take me with you part 2

A/N ya a pretty quick update for me. i just had a motivational rush, and this chapter is just a little shorter then usual. i wrote the story then i thought it was too rushed so i just ended up re-writing the whole thing. Enjoy

Review!

Disclaimer:i do not own Batman

* * *

Damian's P.O.V

"you..." i let out

"miss me little D?"

My body was stiff. My face was now expressionless and my posture was numb. What is he doing here? I thought he was gone for sure.

This couldn't be happening right now. The expression on dick's face was confused but also held his childish aura. He came closer to me inch by inch and kneeled down on both knees so we were eye level though dick was a little taller if he sat up straight. He connected his forehead to mine gently and a mixture between a smile and grin was plastered on his face, he wrapped both arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"i missed you damian" am i just going to stand around a let this happen? Am i this weak forgiving someone who i left my trust into only to be smashed in pieces? It takes a couple seconds until i snap out of my paralysation.

"get off of me!" i say pushing him away violently. The look of devastation that dick wore was somewhat satisfying, but mostly made me feel guilty.

"come on D don't do this" his eyes were pleading, well i was going to make his life a living hell. His fragile heart is going to be broken forever once he leaves this household.

"don't call me that!" my face was fuming, i was getting in a defensive stance, ready for a fight. "Grayson, you are no longer aloud in this household. I was walking forward and it felt like i was towering over him. My head told me to punch him then kick him into the gutter. But my heart told me to jump into an embrace. Then i remind myself, when have i ever listened to my heart? Each step i made dick copied and walked backwards. I walked until Grayson tripped over his suitcase. His butt was on the ground and he was facing up his eyes meeting my cold glare. I was about to slam the door but sudden obnoxious footsteps made me freeze.

"Dick!" tim exclaimed helping him up. Stephanie and Jason were not far behind. They all started crowding him once he was back on his feet. Tim ran into dicks embrace. What a child he is.

Dick hid his disappointed face behind smiles and sunshine. Why is it when your suddenly not friends with someone and everything they do just pisses you off? I stand there in the shadows and crossed my arms. I watch everyone help dick with his suit cases and they walk down the hallway.

Did dick forget everything that happened on that one night? Is he just going to act like it never happened? Am i not worthy enough for this situation to be addressed? All these thoughts running through my head.

"Damian?" that voice no doubt belonged to father. he had a look of pity on his face. In the league of assassins pity is for the weak, and the weak must die. I may be spoiled but i have my fair share of troubling experiences. I storm pass him and head straight for my room.

"Damian! Come back" he was hot on my trail. As soon as i made it to my room i slammed the door shut and locked it right away. "Damian please come out"

"No i don't wanna" i face planted myself into my soft bed and buried my head in a pillow.

"please, i want the whole family together. You know how much family bonding means to me"

"well get the charity cases out of here and bring mother over then we can have a real family bonding time"

"Damian, they are all family legally, and by heart"

"that's not what I was taught. Mother said everything was supposed to be perfect, I was going to be your son and we were going to be a happy family. Why aren't i happy then? Why can't I be as graceful as the rest of the family?" I was getting off topic on why i was really mad but I feel like I need to let my anger out. This was long overdue. Father opened the door that he just picked open.

"Damian..."

"no. Mother hates me now, she has no need for children that are of no use. Grandfather has no need for me because I'm a useless life being. I'm not fit to be robin or head of the demon."

"Don't say that. You are my robin now and you can't change that." the comfort was unneeded but very wanted. Bruce laid a hand on my back rubbing it slightly. "now why don't we go down stairs and start decorating."

"on one condition"

"and what would that be?"

"i want to lick the icing spoon"

"Deal" i turn around facing Father who had a smile on his face i mirrored that smile and ran into his embrace.

* * *

Downstairs Dick's P.O.V...

Had i hurt Damian that much? I didn't mean to leave. Bruce was Damian's father no me. Though Damian is a son to me I can't take away Damian's real father. i hide my greif behind my usual sunshine and rainbows. Its Christmas, and Christmas was meant for happieness.

I couldn't help but feel guilty though. Utterly and undeniably guilty. I watch everyone and there faces. They all look so happy. And i'm planning to make damian happy, no matter what it takes. Speaking of Damian, he and bruce walked down the stairs.

"Bruce!" i exclaimed he came over and wrapped his arms around me. Givng me pats on the back

"so how have you been?"

"good, i got a new job a policemen its fun, they think i don't have talent then boom! Top of the class"

"so how's gotham?"

"the usual" i smirk

"i missed you bruce"

"i did too son"

* * *

Damian's P.O.V

This display of affection was worthless. It made me want to throw up, did father really think i was going to let grayson stay in the household? If i have enough time maybe i can hack his bank account and he can suffer on the streets.

Behind all this anger am i detecting a hint of jealousy? No! I cant afford to think like that.

I walked over and sat at my spot on the floor which was located right in front of Fathers favourite chair.

Father then joined in and sat on the chair, grayson sat on the spot beside me. "sorry Bruce we gotta go" the league members suddenly said. The look of disappointment on Fathers face was somewhat hilarious. "you took so long that we ran out of time sorry" before bruce could protest they all ran off, not wanting to witness the wrath of Batman.

"okay guys i guess we can start" tim, dick and Stephanie started working on the tree, unpacking boxes full of expensive decorations and lights. Jason, Father and I decided we would work on the gingerbread house. Alfred brought trays and trays of supplies. Coulorful bowls and bowls of candy were scattered on the table, homemade gingerbread was stacked on the table and a bucket of icing had topped it off. Jason reached for a gingerbread wall but was slapped away by Father. we all know Jason was going to eat it and not actually use it.

It was an hour of stupid Christmas songs, obnoxious singing from Tim and Grayson, the walls of the gingerbread house collapsing and the tree almost falling over but we finally finished. I wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead. We helped Alfred put away all the left over candy and gingerbread, and the boxes were neatly put away and we displayed the Gingerbread house (who are we kidding, it was a mansion!) i looked around for an item i was looking for.

"looking for something?" Father asked, there was a smirk on his face and he was holding a wooden spoon with icing covering it. I crawled over from the couch to him on the floor. Instead of taking the stick like how i wanted he pulled me in between his legs so my back was facing his front side. Before i could struggle, Father flashed the sugary spoon in front of my face. My face lit up and i gladly took the spoon then started to lick at it. A sweet sensation covered my mouth and the room fell silent, my cheeks flushed at the sight of the others grinning at me though they try to hide it. So i just settle for the silence.

* * *

An hour later...

"absolutely not!" i yelled at bruce who had just changed into his Batman uniform.

"Damian be considerate"

"I am being considerate! Letting Grayson join our patrol will ruin the whole dynamic!"

"but you have worked with him before, I don't see why you can't do it again." He tried reasoning.

"no father, he chose to leave forgetting about our little 'partnership' so therefore i have forgotten about the past experiences we ever shared" Grayson was standing beside Batman, listening to the whole conversation he kept a poker face on and wouldn't take it off.

"Dami, do you want to talk?" dick asked

"No" i replied right away "and don't call me that"

Red Robin, Spoiler, and Red hood all came out of the change rooms and was watching the display before them in confusion. "did we miss something?" Stephanie was puzzled, that was clear.

"No, let's just go" without another word, i pulled my hood over my head.

Today is the day I finally get my revenge.

* * *

A/N what did you think? i personally think i could have done better. BTW i dont hate dick grayson! he's awesome! get ready for next chapter, the final conclusion. the one chapter i will make special just for you! and i cant wait to write it.

Review!


	12. Take me with you part 3

A/N okay guys, this chapter is made special just for you! and you get to see a little bonding time between Dick and damian. this is the final conclusion. BTW did you guys even see my last update? it was part 2 and no one even reviewed. Enjoy!

Review!

Disclaimer: i do not own Batman

* * *

Damian's P.O.V

I pulled my hood over my head and headed straight for the Bat mobile. Stupid Grayson, i wanted a perfect night with no distractions and no idiots. Drakes bad enough. I wanted a peaceful night with just father and I, is that too much to ask?

I slipped myself into the passenger seat.

"Damian you have to ride in the back" i stair at my father with a shocked expression.

"Why?"

"well first your underage but i still let you anyways and 2 Dicks riding with us"

"what? But-"

"no buts"

"yes father" i turn my head down in shame. If leaving wasn't bad enough grayson also has to make sure my life turns to shit before hes satisfied.

I get into the back seat feeling like a child. Soon Grayson and Father had joined me in the Bat mobile. And we were off.

* * *

Gotham was the usual grimy and disgusting place it always was. It had the murderous aura that surrounded the city. I crouched down on the roof top beside Batman, Red Robin, Nightwing, spoiler. Red Hood had gone to do his usual things. Though Batman did not approve of his methods he still lets Jason live in the manor. By night its Batman Vs Red Hood then by day its Father and son, i still don't get it but Father is pretty messed up so i hope he will explain it one day. I'm instantly alert when Batman starts speaking.

"okay, its going to be a little different tonight since we have an extra so listen carefully..."

"Spoiler, you will be scouting on rooftops and alleys all around the city, stealth is your number 1 priority"

"right"

"Red Robin and I will take the North and east end of Gotham, we will be looking for Bane by the docs"

"Robin and Nightwing, you guys take south and West end, nothing too dangerous and if you find anything fishy be sure to let me know. Also take care of Robin and make sure he dosent get hurt"

"absolutely not!" i exclaimed. "i can't go with Gra- Nightwing! Why cant i go with you?"

"because you and nightwing have more training together and I have not know you for that long so i don't know your fighting style"

"and also Batman doesn't think you're ready for big ole bane yet" tim chimes up. Batman sent him a bat glare instantly shutting him up.

"But Father-"

"Robin listen to what I say, now everyone move out and keep in touch" before i could protest everyone scattered like ninjas. Leaving me with only Grayson.

"well come on kid, were leaving"

"shut up!, and don't call me that" i hissed. Then i started leading the way even though Grayson protested that i should stay behind him. My blood was boiling and I had the sudden need to beat someone up.

We were swinging roof top to rooftop trying to find any sign of criminal activity. Unusually there wasn't any, we searched for 3 hours but could not find anything, not even a simple mugging. We were about to turn in when saw a glimpse of moving vines. Just what i need. I follow the obvious trail of leaves over to a giant building. Huge vines were overflowing through the top. I wasted no time sneaking into the building.

"Robin, don't go in yet. We haven't gotten clearance from batman yet."

"shut up Nightwing, you're not the Boss of Me"

"for tonight i am, unless you want to go home"

"i'm going in anyways"

"Robin listen to me, don't go-"before he could finish i clicked the communicator off on him. I landed on the roof trying to find an entrance inside without being seen. I locked my eyes on a vent that looked big enough for me to crawl through though it might be hard for Nightwing to follow after me through this vent. Perfect. i easily unscrewed the vent and started crawling through the ventilation. It was dusty and it seemed no one has been cleaning these vents for a long time. I crawled making left turns and right when needed, i may have been a little lost. I opened up my computer on my gaulet and scanned through the area.

Squeaking made me snap out of my gazing. Not animal squeaking but the vents. They were bending somehow. I realized i got to get out of here. Too late,

The vents caved in and i well down to the ground. I landed with a thud.

"ooff" the dust was still surrounding me but suddenly cleared.

"oh look what we have here my precious." It was no doubt poison ivy, no one's stupid enough to talk to plants. (A/N no offense if you actually talk to plants) "its the big ole Bats side kick, did he throw away that other boy already? Well i have to say you are by far the cutest robin to me"

"shut up whore"

"no cussing now child. How old are you? 7? Your far too young to be crime fighting."

"i'm 10 you harlot"

"insolent child! I will-" before she could finish i threw a batarang at her face, she half dodged it. The batarang not only cut her arm but chopped a vine in half. Her face flared up. Before she could do anything though i advanced at her punching her square in the face. Then another punch, and another. I repeatedly punched her until her blood was gushing. I got up and placed a little pressure on her throat. I needed to let off some steam and i needed to do it so i don't hurt father in the process.

I applied more and more pressure until she was gasping for air. My foot suddenly wasn't on her throat anymore, and i was suddenly tackled to the floor. I was wrestling my mysterious target for dominance but i couldn't see straight because the person was covering my mask.

"get off me!" and like that he had my arms above my head pinned. This masked figure was obviously Nightwing.

"Robin! Were going home!"

"No! You can't make me!"

"Robin! Your getting out of control! Now come with me or else!" i continued struggling, causing Grayson to hit my pressure point leaving me limbless and numb in his arms. He carried me like a sac of potatoes and called the Batwing to come pick them up. I was glaring daggers at his back.

We were outside, he set still wouldn't let me down. If i could still move my arms i would punch him square in the face. In a couple minutes the Batwing came and he laid me gently in the back seat also clicking on hand cuffs for extra restraint. And we were on our way home.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The Batwing was flying at a fast paste, obviously in a rush to get to the Batcave, Dick was very eager to give Damian a talk and he wanted to make him listen no matter what.

Damian lays there, his legs could move but his arms were still numb. Every once in a while he would twitch his fingers to see if he was getting any better.

"Damian, what are we going to do with you?"

"you will not do anything to me. You are no longer my guardian and i have no need for you ever to be my guardian again"

Damian was angry, he only had one person to beat up and Grayson ruined it by tackling him to the ground. He wanted to punch something very badly, perhaps he would train on dummies or sneak out and do his usual patrol with Batman.

"Damian, as long as Batman's gone i am the boss of you until then" those words only made Damian's Blood boil more. The suddenly landed into a secret passage. The lights inside suddenly flared up and we were on our way through a tunnel connecting the Bat cave to the outside world. Only a few more seconds, only a few more seconds until Damian could get out of the vehicle and storm to his room. I tried holding back his tongue because that would only make things worse and ban him from being robin for a week. they made an immediate halt at the cave and the seatbelts were unlocked.

* * *

Damian's P.O.V

As soon as the seatbelts unclicked and the class dome was lifted i stormed out of the Batwing and hoping to get past the Bat computer.

"Damian stop!" i didn't though, i kept storming. I felt like i was going to kill someone.

"Damian please." I still didn't, how dare he. Like he doesn't know what he did.

"Damian! Wait ple-"

"No! Stop acting like were still family! Stop acting so nice towards me! I don't want your fucking attention! I don't want your sympathy! I don't even want you in this fucking household!" i finally let it all out, it just came up like word vomit. And i defiantly needed more.

"Damian if it's about-" i would have let him finish, but i was just so angry. He stares at me with a blank expression on his fase hand brushing a soon to be bruise on his face. I just punched Grayson.

"Damian" he started, but i continued walking, he was hot on my trail. I walked over to the weapon area and there was my favourite sword, hanging on a rack. I took it off the rack and immediately un sheathed it. It was personal now.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Damian was hurting on the inside that was now visible. The child could not take anymore hurt. Out of all the training he's ever done this one never came close to how much he was hurting right now. Damian took an immediate swing at Dick hoping to slice him in half but with all the training dick ever had he easily dodged agilely. It was chop after chop and swing after swing but he couldn't seem to get a single hit.

"Damian stop please!"

"Grayson! Today is the day you die!" Dick was having a difficult time dodging but kept it up anyways. He was feeling horrible, had he really caused that much pain to the child?

Damian took another swing only to be blocked by dicks escrima stick. The battle cries were painful to hear, each swing equaled an even louder scream. The shear level was making Dick frown.

"Damian stop, your no match for me"

"No! You know what? I Trained day and night ever since you left! I was relentless! I trained to get stronger!" chop, slice "Faster!" slice, slice, swing "Better! You cant be better then me! I was trained by The League of Assassins! Trained by the great Ra's al ghul! Trained by Talia al ghul and trained by Batman! You cant be better" Damian took a moment to rest, he was breathing heavily. The childs glare hadn't loosen on its intensity. Every word Damian said had made dick's heart break. Dick had a few cuts on his arms but weren't too serious. It was no doubt damian had gotten stronger because Damian wouldn't have been able to cut Dick before.

"but...you were also trained by me" dick's voice was soft. He advanced Damian closer to damian causing him to start throwing Batarangs at Dick. He easily deflected them "I not only taught you to kick ass but...i taught you how to love. I'm the one person who understands you, the one person you can lean your head on, the one person who knows absolutely everything about you. And do you know why? Because i am your brother" dick soon grabbed damian's wrist that was holding the sword.

"No! Do you know how much pain you put me through? Do you know how much i have been mourning your absence? You betrayed me! I left my trust into you! You were the only person i ever trusted! Do you know how many times i have been deceived by Mother? Or GrandFather? Or even the league of assassins? You were the only person i ever loved! I considered you Family! I considered you family when Father died-" Dick interrupted and damian just retracts his sword and starts swinging again

"you considered me family because i was the one willing to accept you. I looked pass the assassin trained demon and saw what was really inside. A child"

"I'm not a child! I am a ruthless assassin! I cannot be changed!"

"but i did change you"

"No you didn't! If anything you made me stronger! The pain you engulfed me with had added to my training! I accepted i'm a monster that can live without love or acceptance! When you were sitting on your ass doing nothing! I was training to actually kill you! When you left without notice I was so angry i was willing to kill a loved one. When you left without saying a proper goodbye or letting me adjust to the current situation i was devastated! You don't deserve my forgiveness and I defiantly will not accept your apologie!"

Dick was at a stump, he had no idea at all in how to make things right. He had gone too far and now he was stuck. Stuck in this mess.

"Damian-" he started but Damian wouldn't have it.

"Why Grayson? why wouldn't you answer my calls? Why wouldn't you reply to my emails? And why didn't you send my emails back? Why did you leave!"

"Damian, i didn't mea-"

"it was me wasn't it! I was a sufficient enough partner! I was a horrible brother! I wouldn't stop insulting you so you left! Well you didn't have to leave on me! I could have done better, i swear!" it was then that Damian charged full force towards dick with his sword at the ready, he was going to stab dick. The movement happened slowly for Dick, each step damian made was slow motion. Then Damian closed his eyes in frustration thrusting the blade forward. it was like an anime show. The scene goes black and he opens his eye's slowly. There was blood. Dick was holding onto the blade and it dug right into his skin.

"why dick?" it was actually happening. All the frustration he had was finally let out. All his anger turned into tears. He felt like the world was going to end. Dick was not seeing the child in front of him but was seeing the child from when he left. The child who was begging his closet family member not to go. The beginning of where the pain began. "why did you leave?...if you couldn't stay then..." his tone was pleading. Damian's eyebrows creased and his bottom lip quivered. He tried bringing up enough courage to say his next sentence

"why didn't you Take me with you?"

without a second thought Dick kneeled down onto his knees and drew Damian into an embrace. Damian's tears were now a constant stream and dick could feel his tears wetting his shoulder. But he didn't care, he wanted to reassure his Baby brother that everything was going to be okay. That everything was going to even out. That he won't make the same mistake twice. Before Dick knew it he was crying alongside his brother. His tears slipping down his chin to Damian's hair.

"i'm sorry" was all that dick could muster out of his state.

"Dick, please don't leave me" the sobs got harder and harder after that one sentence. Damian's cries were strangled and he wouldn't stop clutching onto Dick's uniform.

"Damian, i'll be with you always" they had stayed like that for an hour.

* * *

A/N dont worry, there's one more chapter! its going to be on New years (enless you want christmas) Review on what you think is going to happen. and the Sequel will be even better since Dick's going to be in it most of the time! and after the sequel i have 2 more stories coming your way! plus one shots!

Toon in for the last chapter!

Review! :)


	13. Happy new years

A/N hey guys! i hope you enjoy the last chapter and hope you stay tuned for my sequel. i'll be sure to update soon!. why is it that when I update a whole bunch of people decided to update? anyways i hope you like it and enjoy!

Review!

Disclaimer: i do not own Batman

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Bruce watches happily as he and the other Bat kids walk into the living room to find Dick and Damian curled up on the couch in front of the fire place. Damian was laying his upper body on Dick's lap; it looked like they were in a position so Dick could pet Damian comfortably. What Big D and Lil D didn't know last night was that Bruce and everyone else saw the whole fight scene and the Brotherly embrace as soon as they pulled into the Batcave. They were too wrapped up in their fighting that they didn't even see us sneak by and proceed to Tim's room so they could watch the hidden camera.

"EEPPP!" Barbra, Stephanie, Cassandra, Selina, and Catherine (that's Batwoman's name right?) squealed at the same time. When did they get here? Oh if Bruce remembers (he's getting old) then Stephanie said she wanted a girls night out. The girls quickly crowed around the couch and whispering so they wouldn't wake up the pair.

"oh I need this one for Blackmail" Tim said, Jason agreed. They bother took several snap shots of the 2. Dick was a heavy sleeper and whoever slept on Dick's lap would be out cold until Dick is awake, because apparently dick's lap is just that comfortable.

"can you copy photo's for us?" asked Stephanie.

"Oh this is going out to everyone." Tim had a devious smirk on his lips and started playing around with his phone; if everyone guessed right he was probably on Facebook, twitter, tumbler and my space.

"sweet revenge" Jason had a bigger smirk on his face. Everyone suddenly turned to the pair as Dick started to flutter his eye's. Nobody said a word and they all held their breaths, they were at the back of the couch where Dick couldn't see them.

"come on Little D, wake up" he said softly while giving him a gentle tap on the back

"i don't wanna"

"come on, i want to hang out with you today."

"5 more minutes" Dick just chuckled and picked up his Baby brother. He turned around to find adoring eye's from the girls, devious smirks on Tim and Jason, Bruce and Alfred trying to hold back smiles. Dick just raised an eyebrow and walked past them to the kitchen. Dick just shrugged it off. Cause he knew if he made too much ruckus then Damian would be sure to throw a Bitch fit.

New years eve...

"come on Dami, it's not that bad"

"its horrible"

"come on I thought you liked cats"

"this is fucking embarrassing"

"please come out, for me?"

"Fine" Damian grumbled while coming out of his room" he wore a brand new hoodie that Dick had gotten him for Christmas, and he claims it's the most expensive gift out of all the presents. And of course he had went overboard on the presents. The hoodie was a bit baggie but he would grow into it. The hood was wide and had kitty ears on it, the middle was zipped up and had a kitty sign on it.

"wait I don't think the outfits finished yet. It needs..."he trailed off and pulled out a black sharpie

"wait Grayson! Don't you dare!" too late, Dick had drawn whiskers on Damian's Face. "you idiot!"

"what? It goes with the outfit. Now put on your hood and let's go downstairs. Don't want to miss the countdown now do we?" Damian obliged and slipped the hood over his head, only because he didn't want anyone to see the whiskers.

* * *

Damian's P.O.V

Dick pulled me by the arm and we rushed outside. We had a perfect view of the soon to be launched fireworks on the hill, where the Justice League, and Bat Family were huddled up on. Dick kept on dragging me. We found the perfect spot on the hill that looked much too perfect in setting. There was a blanket set down with other supplies that Grayson had brought out so we wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"I reserved it, don't worry" I sat down without hesitation after those words. He soon joined me. He wrapped a blanket around our bodies and pulled me close so we could share the body warmth.

"Grayson?" i find myself asking

"yes?"

"what are you going to do when you have to leave back?" my voice was soft. I didn't like the fact that Grayson came and made up with me has to leave. again.

"well, you know. It might have to go back to the way it use to be"

"but-"

"or. I could stay here with you!" i couldn't believe my ears.

"what? What about New York?"

"well, you're still going to be working with Bruce. But i'll in and out of the manor. The Justice league took the liberty of setting up zeta tubes all around the world for easy transport, including my apartment." Grayson was now smiling softly, the stars twinkled his eyes and the moon was highlighting his face. Without hesitation i wounded my arms around his torso and hid my face in his shoulder so he wouldn't see me blush. Grayson then switched his position. His arm pulled me into a sideways hug and he let me lay my head on his shoulder.

"i'm glad" i whisper, hopefully he didn't hear me.

"you do care" i look at him confused. "you do care about me"

"tt"

"whatever, you know you love me" i suddenly hear giggles and i don't have to turn around to know who's behind me.

"mind if we join you?" Brown asked. I was going to answer no but Grayson Beat me to it. "of course" was Grayson's reply. I try to get over the awkwardness of the situation as the Batfamily settled around us laying their blankets down.

"so. How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long." I grinned widely. I began telling him all my wacky adventures. We talked for an hour before a interruption.

"okay everybody, it's starting!" Superman suddenly exclaimed

"Hey D?"

"yes Grayson?"

"i would like to say. I missed you"

"tt" i hood behind my hood and smiled. Tonight was the best night of my life. He again switched positions. He laid down on his back pulling me down with him and we lay there on the slope waiting for the countdown to start.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

"Happy new year!" everyone exclaimed happily. The fireworks followed right after.

"Grayson"

"yes?"

"don't give up on me"

"what?"

"don't give up on me, i know i can be difficult but don't give up on me. i'll try to chang-"

"Damian." That instantly shut me up. "do you trust me?" i was shocked a little so i didn't reply right away "do you trust me?" he repeated. I eventually nodded. "then remember that I would never give up on you. Ever. Your my Baby bird and that will never change." That put a huge smile on my face.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Dick" that was surprising since Damian never called Dick by his first name. "I-I-I love you"

"awww Dami! I wuv you too!"

"shut up!"

"make me!" Damian climbed up onto dick and instantly tried to choke the life out of him.

Everyone just started laughing. Damian forgot all about everyone around him before and now he sends them cold glares.

"Dick took the opportunity and swooped Damian off his feet and sat him right between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Damian's torso and rested his on top of Damian's. Damian didn't protest but just stared at the fireworks and enjoyed Dick's company. Silence overtook the sky and they just watched the fireworks.

"dick, if you go back to New York will you leave me here?" Damian suddenly asked. Dick knew that there was only one answer Damian would be satisfied with.

"Little D...i'll always take you with me"

* * *

A/N did you guys like? i'm pretty satisfied. i want Damian's hoodie! who thinks i should do a story of Damian being Selina's temporary partner? Catlad perhaps? i think so. stay tuned for my totally awesome stories that i havent written yet cause i'm lazy!.

Review what you think!


End file.
